Day Walker
by ASightToBehold
Summary: Quinn, a vampire who's actions have forced her to submit to the will of the vampire council, must enroll in McKinley High School. There she meets Rachel and Quinn can't help but be drawn to her. Rated M for language and possibly future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The streetlights lit a path for her as she walked through the city, pondering what her destination was and who her victim could be. She did not fear the scoundrels lurking in the shadows; in fact she didn't even bat an eyelash their way. To her, fear was a foreign concept…it was too human and she has long forgotten her humanity.

She can sense his heartbeat racing from his position some thirty feet behind her. She can practically read his mind. Growing bored of aimlessly wandering the streets, she decides that for tonight he will suffice so she purposefully turns into the nearest alley. She walks a short distance before she feels the edge of his knife digging into her back.

He says, "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this at a time like this?"

She slowly turns around and assesses the man. He's tall with an average build and looks to be in about his late 30s. She can tell by the look in his cold, dark eyes that he was no first timer. It angered her…the thought of all the women who have fallen victim to him and she silently vows that she would be his last.

"Hey!" He raises his voice at her as he backs her up against the nearest wall, "I asked you a question and where I come from a woman answers when spoken to."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question?" She replies with a smirk.

He moves the knife up to her throat, "You think you're funny huh. Well how bout I wipe that pretty little smirk off your face." He swings to backhand her, but she easily grabs his wrist just before it makes contact with her with face. His eyes go wide at her strength and then she pushes him with her other hand with such force that he slams into the wall behind him. After he hits the ground, she is back in front of him in the blink of an eye. She lifts him up by his collar, his feet dangling over the ground.

"Please, please don't hurt me," he pleads.

"But weren't you planning on hurting me? Oh how the tables have turned. Let me ask you this. When you were in my position and the others begged and cried for you to let them go. What did you do?" She stares hard at him and he's completely speechless.

"That's what I thought. What's your name?"

"My, my name is Mark," he stutters, "look I promise I won't hurt another woman just let me go please."

"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Quinn and I can't let you go. You see I've encountered your kind before and people like you, they don't change. I find the world a much better place when these people just disappear." She reveals her sharp fangs to him and he begins to tremble in horror.

"Mark, I will be the last woman you attack. I will be the last face you ever see. When you find yourself in hell, which you undoubtedly will, I want you to know that you did this to yourself."

And with that she tears into the flesh of his neck. She ignores the repulsive taste of his blood and begins to drain him dry. However she cannot bear the taste of his putrid blood for too long, so she removes her fangs and licks the puncture marks so that they will heal quickly. Once they are fully healed she snaps his neck and tosses his lifeless body to the ground.

As she is walking out of the alley, she stares up at the sky and sees the small traces of the sun's deadly rays. She has not consumed nearly enough blood to allow her to withstand the rays, so she uses her enhanced speed to return to her two-story, Victorian home that she shares with her caretaker, Russell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I forgot to put a disclaimer in Chapter 1, so I'm putting it here and this will stand for the whole story. Any characters mentioned from Glee are not mine, nor will they ever be. I do have original characters that I made up, and those are fairly obvious to differentiate from Glee characters. Enjoy :)

"Quinn, wake up!" A muffled, but familiar voice repeatedly shouts to her while banging on the door to her hideaway. With a groan she opens the door and is met with Russell's somewhat daunting smile.

"We need to talk. Clean yourself up and meet me in the library. We have business to tend to," he informs her and leaves her to freshen up. She swiftly enters the bathroom and washes away any lingering evidence of her latest victim. She forgoes drying her hair and dresses casually in blue jeans and a red blouse. She makes her way to the library and finds Russell sitting in his favorite armchair reading the day's newspaper.

"You're late," he says.

"Well I was unaware of a deadline," she retorts in a snarky tone.

He lowers the newspaper instantly and in the blink of any eye he's towering over her, inches away from her face. He glares in a way that could send a chill to her soul…if only she had one. She counters his glare with a stony expression of her own, but sensing his anger she immediately remedies her mistake.

"I'm sorry for taking that tone with you. It was a momentary lapse in judgment."

"I've warned you about your attitude."

"I know, I know. Sometimes it gets the best of me. You can't expect too much from me after waking me up so early."

"Early? Quinn, it is nearly dusk and I told you that we have business to discuss."

"What's so important that it couldn't wait a few hours?" She replies slightly annoyed. He smiles menacingly and retreats back to his armchair. He instructs Quinn to take a seat as well.

"As you know, the humans are aware of our presence. We do not want war with them, so the council has met with human leaders and they arrived at an agreement. It's simple: we shall not harm one another. But the problem is that they do not trust us."

"With good reason," Quinn asserts.

Russell glares at her in a reprimanding way before he continues, "In order to repair the image of vampires, we, the clan leaders, have been instructed to find a way to show that our kind is not the vicious breed that humans conjure up in their silly, scary movies."

"But we are," Quinn interrupts.

"Well now, we aren't. Unless you desire being hunted down systematically and killed, then I suggest you do as I instruct you to."

"Killed? By whom? They are the weaker race, they don't have the power."

"The humans get smarter every day; they adapt. Would you like to test out that little theory of yours? If so be my guest." He raises his hand to gesture towards the door. Quinn stares defiantly at him, but then shifts her gaze downwards.

"I didn't think so," he replies knowingly.

"Ok. I understand the agreement, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Last night I met with the other council members and we have decided that with humans, the easiest way to win over the older generations is to win over their children; prove to their children that there is absolutely nothing to fear, that we can control ourselves quite well. So we have selected several vampires to enroll at William McKinley High School. I volunteered you."

Quinn shoots up out of her seat, "What the hell for?"

"I told you—to help the cause; to prove to the humans that we are civil creatures."

"I am not going to high school. I'm over 200 years old."

"Yes, but on the outside, my dear, you don't look a day over 18."

"No… no…just no." Quinn says as she paces back and forth.

"Oh yes you will."

"How would that even be possible? How can I possibly survive the day? I know that drinking blood could help but that is limited. I'll burn before the day is out."

"No, you won't". Russell gets up from his chair and walks over to a desk. He opens the top left draw and pulls out a book. Quinn walks over to the table and reads the title incredulously.

"Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice, how the hell is this supposed to help me?"

"Open it."

She opens the book and inside there is a square that has been deliberately cut into all of the pages. Inside this square is a vial of blood. She picks up the vial and turns it around in her fingers. Her enhanced sense of smell catches the stench of the blood even through the glass of the vial.

"Ugh, it smells…old; ancient even," she says disgustedly.

"That's because it is. Inside the vial is blood harvested from the very first immortal. Being the humanitarian she was, she collected her own blood to hopefully find a cure for mortal ailments after she realized the potency of her gifts. The vampire elders stole dozens of these vials from her, with hopes that upon ingesting it, the blood would endow them with extraordinary gifts outside of those provided by our vampire blood alone. It is believed that one of these elders was able to walk beneath the sun after drinking her blood. So you will do the same."

"But that was centuries ago and most likely when the blood was…fresher. Who's to say that this blood has sustained its power after such a large amount of time has elapsed? You're asking me to risk my life on the off chance that this blood is still viable. I won't do it. There are tons of young looking vampires out there, go and recruit one of them." Quinn goes to exit the library.

"I'm not asking you Quinn." She stops dead in her tracks and turns around, her eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched, "I'm telling you. You don't have a choice in the matter. Your little nightly escapades have not gone unnoticed. You have placed a very big target on your back." Russell walks up to her and looks at her tenderly. He cups her face with one hand and runs his thumb across her cheek. "My Quinn, if you do not do this to appease the council, they will end your life. I have tried very hard to protect you, but I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. The body count is far too severe for me to talk them out of their decision."

"I did the world a favor," she snarls.

"That may be so, but they don't see it that way. They see it as a traitorous plot to inhibit vampire advancement in the world. And I'm afraid you only have 2 options; you can either be a model for the civilized, 'vegetarian' vampire or die, never to arise again." He sighs deeply and presses his forehead against hers. "I would not have you do this if I thought that it would be the end of you. Drink the blood and you shall walk beneath the sun." He presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves the library.

For a moment Quinn cannot move. For a moment she considers not following her orders. It seems that either way she is dead. Her eyes venture to the vial sitting on the edge of the desk. She walks slowly toward it, trying to shake away a nagging feeling. She picks up the vial and inspects it one last time. Once she opens it, she is nearly choked by the fumes that the blood exudes. She sputters for a bit before finally forcing the blood down in one gulp. Surprisingly the taste isn't as bad as the smell.

Almost instantly, Quinn is enveloped by a warming sensation, but to her dismay that warming sensation increases to the point where she begins to feel like her skin is on fire. She glances at the mirror hanging on the wall behind the desk and is shocked by her appearance. Her once pale, porcelain skin is now a shade of deep red. She begins to feel weak and her throat feels dry. She tries to call for Russell, but her voice only cracks. Her knees give out and she falls to the floor. Eventually the pain becomes excruciating and her vision becomes extremely blurred. Then all of sudden she feels no pain and then she only sees black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This chapter is pretty short. I'm working on making them a lot longer from now on. The next chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow hopefully.

Blood. Fresh blood. She can smell it. Then she feels it begin to slide down her throat, leaving a trail of much needed sustenance in its path. She becomes aware that her head is resting in Russell's lap; she can feel him tilting her head at an angle and feeding her the blood from his own wrist. Quinn soon reclaims some of her strength and wraps her hands tightly around his wrist to keep it in place.

"Quinn that's enough," he says. She immediately obeys and releases his wrist, which heals right before their eyes. She slowly sits up and faces Russell.

"What happened to me? All I can remember is pain and then…nothing."

"You were reborn, Quinn."

"…into what?" He helps her up off the floor. After standing on her own, she catches her reflection in the mirror. Her skin now has a slight tan to it; her eyes a bright yellow before they return to their hazel color.

"Into a day walker," he responds with a proud smile.

"What? But you weren't sure if it was going to work. How can you be so sure now?"

"You haven't realized it yet, but you were unconscious for almost two days. You've been in the library for almost two days Quinn. Don't you understand?" He looks at her expectantly, but she is still utterly confused. "I found you shortly after you fell unconscious. I decided that the only way to know if the blood was effective would be to…test it. I opened some of the shades so that if you were still unconscious when the sun came up, then the light would hit only a small part of your body. That following night when the sun had set, I came back and I checked on you. There was not a burn in sight, but you were still deeply unconscious. Then I decided to test you again—I opened all of the shades." Quinn's eyes went wide at this information and anger began to course through her. "I hid deep in the shadows of the hallway during the next day to observe you. I had consumed plenty of blood so that I could withstand the sunlight if you began to burn, but again nothing happened." He finished with a pleased expression on his face. His smile quickly faded as Quinn rose and grabbed him by the neck; she was livid.

"You used me as a fucking guinea pig! I could've died you insensitive bastard."

Russell peeled Quinn's hand off of his neck and was surprised at the amount of resistance he was met with. Once he removed her hand, he held it out the side and with his other hand he grabbed onto Quinn's neck and backed her up into the bookcase.

"You could have died either way Quinn. If you didn't do it, you would be dead. If you did, there was a chance that you could die, but there was a greater chance that you would live, so I held onto that chance. I told you that if you appeared to be in trouble I would have saved you. Now calm down."

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to minimize her rage, but it proved ineffective. She pulled her hand free from Russell's grip and used all of her strength to push him off of her. Once she was free, she lunged at Russell and grabbed him by his jacket lapels and propelled him into the door of the library. They both crashed through it, Quinn landing on top of him. She bared her fangs and pulled her hand back to strike him and he braced for the blow, but none came. He opened his eyes and looked to his left where Quinn's hand had created a rather large hole in the floor beside his head. He looked up to Quinn and witnessed the bright yellow her eyes now change too.

"Feel better?" Russell asks from his position of the floor.

Quinn retracts her fangs and her fist from the floor, "Much better." She gets off of Russell and helps him off of the floor.

"It seems that you've gotten stronger too," Russell says, "almost as strong as I am." He brushes the debris off of his suit jacket. He rests his hands on her shoulders and says, "Now you are truly incredible Quinn." He lets her go and begins to walk away, saying over his shoulder, "You start school tomorrow at 8:00am sharp. You mustn't be late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I had more **original characters, but I decided to only use one because it'd be easier to focus the story instead of trying to tell the stories of a bunch of different vampires. Enjoy :)

At 7:00am, Quinn was awakened by an incessant beeping noise. She cautiously crawled out of her hideaway and followed the sound. The noise leads her to the foyer of the house, where a digital alarm clock sits on a table with a note attached. She picks up the note and it reads: Have a good day at school; she rolls her eyes and crumples it. She huffs as she focuses on her next task: shutting off the alarm. She raises it to eye level and flips it around in search of the OFF button. When she finds it, she gratefully pushes it only to have the alarm keep sounding, so she tries again and still nothing. Quickly losing her patience with the clock, she crushes it in her hands and welcomes the silence that follows.

She gazes up at the clock located at the top of main staircase and it shows that five minutes has passed. She quickly makes her way up the stairs to her room, feeling a little weird because she's never used it during the day. She decides on an outfit in no time and uses her speed to shower and get dressed. After getting dressed, she goes into the kitchen to find one of the many bags of blood that Russell keeps just in case no other (human) source is available. She downs one bag to quench her thirst, but she silently also hopes that it would be enough to support her if the immortal's blood failed to do so.

By the time she was finished, it was nearly 7:45am. She wouldn't have enough time to drive to school and be early, so she opted to run. She stood before the front door, a little anxious, but not afraid; never afraid. Finally, she reaches for the knob and pushes the door open. The sun wasn't very high, but the sky was the brightest that she's seen in 234 years, well the brightest so far. She steps out into the day and was instantly overwhelmed with nostalgia. She never knew how much she missed the day, but remembering that she is in a hurry, she begins to run. She arrives at school in less than five minutes.

She stops right in front of the school doors and several people jump because it was almost as if she appeared out of thin air. For an instant Quinn wore her intimidating smirk, but then she remembers that she is supposed to be friendly and replaces it immediately. When she walks through the doors, it seemed like all eyes were on her; most with mixed emotions, fear being the most common.

'I guess everyone already knows who I am, or shall I say what I am,' she thinks to herself. Eventually she finds her way to the main office. The secretary seats her and very obviously tries to keep what she thinks is a safe distance away from the vampire.

As she enters the principal's office she notices three other people standing around the principal's desk. The principal looks up at the door and says in a somewhat trembling voice, "ah, you must be Lucy Fabray…"

"Quinn," she interrupts him.

"Oh, ok Quinn. I am principal Fi-Figgins," he shakily responds. Quinn can hear his heart beating as loud as a drum. Usually she would relish in her ability to elicit such a response, but under the circumstances she decides to try to ease his fear with a soft voice and good manners.

"It's very nice to meet you sir," she says holding out her hand for him to shake, but he only stares at it as if it were a weapon of some kind.

"Um ok," he starts, "I am aware that the four of you are all v-vamp…," he beings to stutter.

"Vampires," a girl with short brown hair finishes for him.

"Yes, that," he says almost gratefully, "you all will be subject to the same rules as every other student. But there is one other rule that I was instructed to give you. Regardless of the situation, you must not…" he pauses too stunned to continue. The six vampires wait expectantly for him to finish. Soon he hastily whispers, "Don't bite the other students."

A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair says, "We wouldn't think of biting anyone Principal Figgins" in a reassuring voice.

Figgins quietly question, "Not even me? ...Especially not me please."

They all shake their heads no and Figgins' face lights up somewhat. And with a little more perkiness he says, "Very well then. I have your schedules here," as he holds up their schedules.

"Piper Daniels," he reads. A girl with brown, bob-styled hair reaches out to take the schedule. Her eyes are a stunning green and she's wearing a sundress (only the vampires understand the irony).

"Lucy, I mean Quinn Fabray." Quinn grabs her schedule with a tight smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Samuel Evans." The tall, blonde-haired boy who spoke earlier grabs the scheduled handed to him. He has bright, blue eyes and dresses casually.

"Blaine Anderson," A shorter boy takes his schedule. His brown hair is slicked back with gel and he dresses rather flamboyantly with his dress pants and a button-up shirt finished off with a bowtie.

After Figgins distributes the schedules, a bell rings and he says, "That is the late bell, students. You should hurry and get to class," in a surprisingly firm voice.

The group leaves the main office, but lingers in the empty hallway.

"Um, shouldn't we be getting to class," Blaine says. The others just stare at him quizzically in response.

"It will only take us seconds to get there," Sam replies.

"Well anyway," Piper begins, "we should all meet up after school. The bleachers beside the football field, maybe? I think it'd be good for us to get to know each other."

"I think that's a great idea," Blaine says as they all nod their heads in affirmation.

"Ok then," Piper continues, "what's your first class?"

"Biology," says Blaine.

"Spanish," says Sam.

"Biology," says Quinn.

"English," says Piper.

"Ok then," Blaine says, "we should try to stick together as much as possible, but we also need to mingle with the humans so they don't think we're suspicious or anything."

"I agree," Piper says.

"Ok, that's settled," Sam says, "see you guys around." He quickly leaves and Piper follows. Quinn and Blaine stay behind because they have the same class; they stare at each other for a moment before Blaine speaks.

"So why did you agree to do this?" Blaine says as they start to walk towards the class.

"I didn't have any other choice," Quinn responds curtly.

"Really? Neither did I."

They exchange pleasant, understanding smiles and speedily arrive at the door to their Biology class. Quinn slowly knocks on the door and all eyes turn to look at them, then the teacher gestures for them to come in. They walk inside and see that the only open seats are in the third row of the classroom. Once they are seated they realize that everyone is still staring at them.

"Feel free to continue Mr.…" Blaine looks at his schedule, "Wilson. We didn't mean to interrupt your lesson."

Mr. Wilson clears his throat and says, "Right, as I was saying the body is a complex mechanism…"

Quinn tunes Mr. Wilson out soon after he starts talking. She opens her notebook and begins to write; she has always enjoyed poetry. Soon she becomes aware of someone starting at her—it's the person in the seat to her right. She looks to her right and the person quickly averts their gaze to the front of the classroom, Quinn however, continues to stare at them. She sees a boy that looks a little too big for the desk he's sitting at. He's wearing a letterman jacket, so Quinn deduces that he's a jock and must be on the football team.

"…would you mind?" Mr. Wilson finishes. Quinn had been too caught up in staring at the giant that she wasn't paying attention to the teacher. She looks around and sees everyone staring at her, including Blaine who is standing in front of the classroom next to Mr. Wilson.

Quinn raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

Mr. Wilson reiterates, "Since there is only a short amount of time left in class and since you and Blaine are new…students I thought that it would be appropriate if you would introduce yourselves to the class. You know tell us a little bit about yourselves."

"Ok, no problem sir." Quinn responds as she gets up from her seat and walks to stand next to Blaine. "My name is Quinn Fabray," she says.

"And I am Blaine Anderson. We are vampires," he says with a smile to minimize the threatening sound of the word.

The class collectively gasps at the word and they all look around in disbelief. Blaine tries his best to look welcoming, while Quinn, who obviously doesn't want to be there, rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Ok," Quinn starts, "I'm not sure what to tell you so does anyone have any questions they would like to ask?" Quinn finishes and every student and the teacher raise their hands. "Hm, well this may take a while"

The teacher snaps out of his trance, "Ok there needs to be some kind of order. We only have about five minutes left in class so that leaves time for about five questions. Quinn, Blaine, feel free to call on people."

Blaine picks a girl in the front row, she asks "Are you guys really vampires?"

Quinn quickly retorts, "Would you like me to prove it to you?" she smiles sinisterly for a minute until Blaine gives her a light hit to the arm with his elbow to remind her of why she's there.

"Sorry for my friend here," Blaine starts, "sometimes she can be a little…forward. But to answer your question: Yes, we are vampires. Next question, you in the back," he points to a boy with a mohawk.

"This question is for Quinn," he tries to say smoothly, "are you seeing anyone?" The whole class snickers at this.

Quinn chuckles a little as well before replying, "Not since the civil war." His eyes go wide and so do the eyes of others.

"Next question," Blains says and he points to a girl in the front row.

"Will you bite me?"

Blaine looks at her uncomfortably, "Um, no I can't"

"Next question," Quinn says and she points to the giant that was staring at her earlier, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any like superpowers?" He says grinning lopsidedly.

"I wouldn't call them superpowers, but we do have gifts."

"Like what?" he says.

The bell sounds and everyone sits and waits for Quinn to answer the question, but the teacher interrupts, "There is homework due tomorrow, now everyone go to your next class." Everyone begins to pack their belongings and head out; Mr. Wilson also exits the classroom with the students. Quinn and Blaine look over their schedules for a moment and find that they do not share the same next class. Blaine exits the classroom waving a goodbye to Quinn.

After Quinn collects all of her things, she turns to exit the room only to be blocked by the mohawked boy.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Ok, Puck," she says uninterestedly as she tries to sidestep him, but he only moves to block her again.

Slightly irritated she says, "What do you want Puck?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean you're hot, I'm hot, we should be hot together," he says cockily.

Quinn raises one eyebrow at him and huffs in annoyance, "I'm not interested."

"Everyone's interested."

"Is that so?" Quinn says as she steps closer to him.

"Damn straight. The girls at this school can't keep their hands off of me."

"Is that supposed to make you more attractive to me?"

He begins to look around confused, but before he can say anything else Quinn says, "Look Puck, I'm not nor will I ever be in the mood to be charmed by you, if you can call it charm. I haven't wanted your type for years, and I'm not talking human years. So do yourself a favor and quit while you're ahead."

This time she successfully steps around Puck, but he grabs onto her wrist to stop her from leaving. Quinn instantly turns around and grabs on to his arm and twists it in an unnatural way.

"Hey, hey calm down. I was just trying to get your attention," he explains and she lets him go. "I was just wondering, what did you mean when you said my type?"

Quinn stares at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and says, "Male." Then she walks away, leaving Puck behind in the classroom. He rubs his arm trying to sooth the pain, "That is so hot," he adds as he too exits the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Quinn gets to the football field, she only sees the short-haired girl, Piper—she thinks her name is. Quinn throws her bag on the bleachers and rummages through her pockets for her pack of cigarettes. She pulls one out and places it between her lips. She starts looking for her lighter, but then she hears a click. She looks up and sees Piper holding a light in front of her and Quinn leans into the flame to light her cigarette.

Quinn takes a few puffs and says, "Thanks."

"Anytime, I'm Piper."

"Yea, I remember. I'm Quinn," she holds out her hand for Piper to shake.

"I know. How can I forget?" Piper says shaking her hand, while looking Quinn up and down. Quinn raises her eyebrows; she knows when someone is interested in her.

Quinn scans the field and sees that the Cheerios are practicing and the football team is busy ogling the cheerios. No wonder the football team here sucks, Quinn thinks to herself.

"Hey!" Quinn looks up to see three Cheerios walking towards the bleachers, hands on their hips and attitudes apparent. Quinn looks questioningly at Piper, who only shrugs her shoulders. They both get up to meet the Cheerios.

"Human or not, you're not supposed to be on my field," says the Latina Cheerio.

"I'm sorry, are you William McKinley?" Quinn replies sarcastically and Piper chuckles.

Santana steps right in front of Quinn's face and says, "oh how cute, I didn't know vampires were comedians. And my name is Santana Lopez; remember it, fear it. I'm captain of the Cheerios and I run this school. You don't scare me little vampire, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent where there's more things to be scared of than a bloodsucking body bag. If you want to make it in my school, you'll play by my rules, got it?"

"You're lucky I can't touch you," Quinn snarls, "And shitty jokes aren't the only thing I'm good for. I think your blonde friend," Quinn nods her head towards a Cheerio, "wants to find out what else I'm good for." She says looking suggestively at said Cheerio.

Santana gets even angrier, "Britt doesn't want anything to do with your kind. You'd be wise to keep her name out of your mouth before I end you."

Quinn ignores Santana and diverts her attention towards the blonde Cheerio, "Brittany is it?" Quinn is met with an affirmative nod in response. She grabs Brittany's hand and places a lingering kiss on it, "it is very nice to meet you," she says with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh my god, you're so hot," Brittany says dreamily.

"Why thank you," Quinn chuckles out. She inhales deeply and says, "You smell absolutely delicious, I could just eat you up."

"That's enough," Santana yells as she lunges for Quinn, but Piper stands in the way. Brittany and the other Cheerio attempt to hold back the furious Latina.

"You don't want to do that," says Sam. They all look over and there stands Sam and Blaine.

"It's about time you guys got here," Quinn directs at the two.

"Well we are here now. And it seems that we have to find another place to meet seeing as you have angered the captain of the cheerios."

"We have to do no such thing," Quinn retorts.

"We have to play by their rules, so yes we do," Sam says.

"This is bullshit," Quinn shouts frustrated and picks up her bag and walks away.

"She's not easily adapted to the limitations we have placed on us," explains Blaine, "it's difficult to do, even for the most…amicable of us."

"Maybe we should meet later on tonight, give her a chance to calm down," Piper suggests.

"That sounds great," Blaine says, "tell her that we will meet at _RED_ tonight at around 10."

"Ok see you guys later," Piper says as she runs to catch up with Quinn. She finds her sitting on the curb in front of the school, staring at the sky. Piper sits down next to her, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking," Quinn says having calmed down substantially, "it's been so long since I've been able to just look at the sky…at the sun."

"Yea I know," Piper starts, "how did you get to school?"

"I ran here."

"Well I drove here, Ms. Conspicuous," Piper says playfully, "Would you like a ride home?"

"That would be nice thank you."

"Careful now, I'm not easily charmed by polite manners and a pretty smile," Piper says as she stands up.

Quinn gets up, and moves in front of her, "Believe me Piper, if and when I try to charm you, you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Is that a promise?" Piper asks provocatively.

Quinn only smirks at her.

Quinn pushes Piper against the door to her bedroom and kisses her feverishly; how they got to Piper's house is a complete blur. Piper runs her hands through Quinn's short, blonde hair and pulls her away slightly, "Bed. Now," she husks against Quinn's lips.

Quinn smirks and grabs Piper's ass and lifts her up; Piper wraps her legs around Quinn's waist tightly. Quinn walks them over to the bed and lays them down. She stops kissing Piper and rids herself of her shirt; Piper bites her lip and runs her hands down Quinn's abs.

"Your turn," Quinn says.

Quinn moves back a little and Piper sits up. Quinn unzips Piper's dress and then she pulls the dress up over her head, leaving herself in only a black lace bra and matching panties. She looks up at Quinn and says, "Your eyes," while cupping her face, "they're so…bright," she says completely mesmerized.

"Yea, they do that now," Quinn says almost self-consciously. "And you're one to talk. I've never seen eyes so green and…and brilliant," she says, her voice laced with arousal.

"You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you," Piper says as she leans up and kisses Quinn. She unbuttons Quinn's pants, while Quinn pushes them back down against the mattress.

"Boy short?" says Piper after Quinn shrugs her pants completely off.

"Well I was in a hurry this morning. If I knew someone would see, I would've put on something a little sexier," she says as she leans in to kiss Piper, but Piper pulls away.

"I like them on you," Piper says looking Quinn in the eyes and playing with the hem of her boy shorts.

"Good," Quinn leans in to kiss her and this time Piper doesn't pull away. Quinn kisses a hot trail down Piper's neck until she finds the spot that elicits a moan. Quinn smiles against her skins and then sucks on Piper's neck before continuing back up to her lips. One of Quinn's hands travels down Piper's body down to her thigh and hikes her leg up over her waist. She reaches down and applies a slight pressure to Piper's center causing her to cry out, "please, take them off," Piper says breathlessly. Quinn smirks and looks her in the eye, "whatever you want sweetheart."

Quinn finds her clothes and starts getting dressed. Piper still naked, sits up on the bed and covers herself with the duvet, "we have to meet the others at 10:00pm," she says. Quinn pulls her shirt on and turns to Piper, "where?"

"At _RED_."

"The nightclub?"

"Yea, have you ever been?"

"Yea a couple of times, what time is it now?"

"Almost 8:15pm," Piper answers coyly.

"So we've been…for about 5 hours. Wow." Quinn chuckles.

Piper gets off of the bed, leaving the duvet behind, and walks towards Quinn, who can't help but to look at her body. Quinn eyes land on Piper's breast, until a cough breaks her concentration.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Quinnie," Piper says playfully, but Quinn's expression hardens slightly.

"Don't call me that," Quinn says sternly.

Piper, sensing that she may have offended Quinn, says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Quinn holds up her hand to stop her, "Sorry, I overreacted. It's just that…the last person to call me that was my mom."

"Were you close? I mean before you were changed…," Piper inquires.

Quinn averts her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok that's fine."

"Maybe you should get dressed," Quinn says, "I'm kinda hungry; do you want to eat before or when we meet the others?"

"Or…," Piper says suggestively, pressing her body against Quinn's, "we could stay here and you could eat me."

Quinn chuckles at her forwardness, "Well I have, but I need something more…sustaining"

"Well, you can have me."

"What are you going to have?" Quinn asks.

"I'll be fine until later. I can get someone to…donate blood for me at _RED_."

"Ok," Quinn replies then leans in and kisses Piper deeply. Quinn looks her in the eyes and then places her mouth on the top of her breast and slowly bites into Piper's flesh. Piper wraps her arms around Quinn's head, as she sucks her blood. When she is done, Quinn returns back to Piper's mouth and kisses her.

"Your eyes…" Piper says.

"Are they yellow again?"

"No, they're hazel…they're beautiful."

Quinn kisses her slowly, "You don't have to compliment me you know, you've already gotten me into your bed."

Piper chuckles, "Well it's kind of hard not to when you're just so…flawless."

Quinn looks down somewhat bashfully and nods towards the puncture wounds on Piper's breast, "Did you want me to…"

"No, I got it," Piper says. She licks one of her fingers then swipes it across the wound to close it. "What are you thinking?" Piper asks Quinn, who looks to be in deep thought.

"Nothing…"

"It's got to be something."

"It's just…I don't know what this means," she says motioning between the two of them.

"You're really not as cold as you like to seem, are you Quinn?" She says, but Quinn doesn't answer, "I'm not a human Quinn; this doesn't have to mean anything. It's in our nature to be….uninhibited. Don't worry I don't expect anything serious from you."

Quinn doesn't know whether to be relived or slightly offended, but she says "Ok."

When Quinn and Piper enter _RED_, Piper leaves Quinn telling her that she's hungry with a sinister glint in her eyes. Quinn, now alone, looks out across the crowded nightclub. There are people everywhere, even humans. She spots Blaine and Sam sitting in a booth in the far corner of the club, so she makes her way over to them.

"Hey, Quinn how's it going?" asks Sam.

"Fine, how long have you guys been here?" she says.

"Not long. Where's Piper?" Blaine inquires.

Quinn looks over towards the dance floor and points to Piper dancing closely with some guy, a human most likely.

"So, how have you two been getting along?" Blain asks knowingly.

"Good, she's nice," Quinn replies evasively.

"I bet she was," Blaine says as Piper makes her way to the table, with the guy in tow.

"Hi guys," Piper says, not bothering to introduce the guy she is with, as they both slide into the booth.

"Hey," they all say.

"Piper, you reek…" Sam says and at this Quinn lowers her head with a chuckle, knowing where he was going with this. Before Piper can responds, Sam finishes, "of Quinn." He says with a sly smirk. The table erupts in laughter except for Piper, who glares at Sam, and the guy she brought with her, who looks confused.

"Who's Quinn?" The guy says.

"I'm Quinn," she says coolly, and his eyes go wide.

"Are you guys…together?" he says pointing back and forth between Quinn and Piper.

"No, we are not. Would you like to go have a smoke with me?" Piper says to the guy.

He smiles dopily, "Sure, let's go."

"Hurry back," Blaine says with a wave.

When Piper returns, wiping the remnants of what they are all assuming is the guy from her mouth, Sam says, "So, who wants to start?"

"I will," Blaine says, "I was born, or shall I say reborn, in 1801 when I was 22. My father owned a barber shop and I used to work there on the weekends to make a little extra money. He wouldn't let me cut anyone's hair or anything; I was just there to straighten things up," he says with a chuckle, "but anyway, one night after I finished cleaning every inch of that shop, while I was walking back home, I found a woman. She was crying, sitting against the side of a building, clutching her knees to her chest. I walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She just looked so…broken and she didn't speak. I told her I would take her home, so I picked her up and I carried her a few feet before she bit me. I tried to get away but she told me the more I fought the more it would hurt, so I stopped. When I awoke, I was…this," he says pointing at himself, "For years, I hated my maker. I resented her for changing me and causing my family so much pain. But eventually, some 200 years later, she called for me and I had to obey. So here I am," he finishes. They all listened intently to his story, and shared a mutual sense of understanding.

"I was 18 and it was 1915," Piper starts, "I was somewhere in Maryland. My parents were so old-fashioned…so stifling and I just wanted to get away. So one night I left, I had a small stash of money and I caught the bus to wherever that money would take me. When I got there I was alone and homeless, but I just felt so alive. One night I met this guy at a bar and he offered me a place to stay, so I accepted. We got into his car and on the way there we got into a horrific accident. He died instantly. My legs were pinned and I was bleeding pretty badly from a gash in my head. I remember drifting in and out of consciousness and during one of those moments of consciousness I remember seeing a hand and hearing a voice telling me to take their hand, and I told them that it wouldn't help because I couldn't move my legs. The next thing I know is that I'm lying on the side of the street beside the toppled car and I'm feeling this metallic-tasting liquid going down my throat. When I woke up, I was in a bed and there was a man sitting in a chair next to the bed. He explained what happened and what he had done to me. I was angry at first, but then I realized…this is what I wanted—to be free. It hurt me to watch my loved ones die, but they gave way to new generations and I keep watch over them; that gives me some satisfaction." Piper finishes, then she looks between Sam and Quinn to see which one would speak up next.

"I'm like this…because I wanted it," says Sam, "it was 1889 and I had gotten mixed up with some bad company; I had my ass handed to me. There I was bloodied and battered, just wishing that I didn't feel any of it, that I could be stronger. I'd like to think it was my thoughts that drew him to me, but it was most likely the smell of all that blood. When I saw his fangs, I knew what he was and I knew that he was probably going to kill me, but I begged him to change me. He called me weak and said that weakness doesn't go away, so it wasn't worth it to change me. I told him I wasn't weak, I kinda yelled at him actually, and then I got up and stood right in front of him. And I told him that I want what he has, that I wasn't made to be only human, that I wanted to be more. He stared at me for a while; I'm guessing he saw something in me, because he agreed. He taught me everything I know about being a vampire," Sam says proudly, "and he asked me to do this for him—to return the favor. After spending centuries lurking in the shadows, he doesn't want to hide anymore. That is why I am here."

When Sam finishes, Quinn jumps out of her seat and turns to leave, but Piper grabs her arm, "Where are you going?" she asks Quinn.

"How could you do to yourself?" she says to Sam, ignoring Piper, "You so willingly gave up any and all humanity you had to be a monster…because you lost a fight?" she says incredulously.

He stands, getting riled up as well, "Who are you to judge me? You who would have so easily killed that Cheerio earlier today, you don't have an ounce of humanity left in you."

"That was not my choice!" Quinn shouts.

"You're not the only one who's had to watch their loved ones die, Quinn. We're just like you," Sam says softly, trying to calm Quinn down.

In an instant Quinn is in front of Sam, her hand clutching his throat, "Don't ever compare yourself to me, you selfish prick. You don't know a thing about me." She lets him go and he rubs his throat. "I'm sorry," she directs to Blaine and Piper, "I have to go."

"Wait, Quinn" Piper says as she reaches Quinn outside of the club. Quinn stops, but doesn't turn around, so Piper approaches her slowly and when she gets close enough she asks softly, "What happened to you?"

Quinn turns around to face Piper and says, "Don't follow me." She turns back around and begins to run, quickly disappearing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn was standing in front of her locker, swapping out her books for her next class. She hadn't been in school for a couple of days; she needed to clear her head. While searching for her books in her locker, she was hit by the most beautiful scent she's ever come across. It smelled like…purity or innocence; it reminded her of how flowers used to smell to her when she was human, not heightened to ridiculous levels in which she can analyze ever node, but in its most simples form…in perhaps its most beautiful form. She turns her head towards the aroma and sees a short girl with long brunette hair standing at the end of the hall next to the giant who was staring at her the other day. She figured it couldn't be him because he smelled nowhere near as divine or feminine as this scent.

"Who is she?" Quinn questioned aloud.

"Who is who?" Quinn turns and sees Piper standing next to her.

"No one," she says as she slams her locker door and heads in the direction of her next class.

Piper follows her, "Where have you been? It's been two days since we've seen you."

"I've been away," Quinn says plainly.

Piper places her hand on Quinn's arm to stop her from walking, "You can't just disappear like that Quinn; we have a responsibility."

"All we have to do is go to this school and play nice, that's hardly a responsibility."

"Look, you may not see it now but this is important to our kind. We are only a small part of a movement that is going on everywhere. Don't you want to be able to live openly?"

"What good is living if you don't have anyone to live for," Quinn asks before she leaves Piper standing in the middle of the hallway.

Piper is stunned to say the least. Her first impression of Quinn was of someone who had been hardened by life, which she believes is partially correct, but now she thinks there's more to why Quinn is the way she is, something deeper.

Quinn walks briskly towards her next class, trying to get a hold on herself. Lately she's been feeling like she's stuck in a spiral of emotions. She feels too human and she hates it. Years after she was turned, she cast away any remnants of her humanity; she buried them deep inside of her. She embraced her new life, though slightly begrudgingly, and never looked back. But now she feels like everything inside of her is crumbling to pieces and she can't stop it. Quinn arrives at her next class, Spanish, and decides to sit closer to the back of the class because she doesn't want to be bothered. There's still time before class starts when she feels someone slide into the seat next to her, and she immediately knows who it is.

"You couldn't have picked another seat, there are plenty of empty ones," she says not looking up from her desk.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that we could talk. I know that our last conversation didn't go too well," Sam says cautiously.

"Well…talk," Quinn says.

"Um ok first I want to say that I'm sorry. It was pretty insensitive of me to go about telling my story the way that I did. But I'm not sorry for my desire to be turned. It's not like I hated being human, from time to time I miss it…why do you think I enjoy it here so much. But Quinn, you need to understand that everyone's experience is different, everyone's feelings about it are different…I think that you were a little out of line to be so critical of mine. Not everyone wants this, but there are those who do, and I'm assuming that you haven't come across people like this…people like me. I'm not asking you to understand my reasoning, but I'm hoping that you won't judge me too harshly. I don't know your story but I'm hoping one day that you will tell me…tell us. I'm hoping that we can be friends."

With a sigh Quinn says, "You're right. It wasn't my place to judge you so critically and I'm sorry that I got so angry. My transformation was…difficult to say the least, not just the changing but the things that I left behind, the people. And one day, I will tell you and the others…"Quinn stops midsentence, there it was again, that scent. She turns towards the door and see the girl, entering the classroom.

"Ah, Rachel Berry," Sam says.

Quinn whips her head around to face Sam, "You know her?"

"No, not really, I met her once. The other day I was talking to the coach about joining the football team," Quinn looks at him incredulously, "What?" Sam asks.

"Will they even let you play?"

"Coach said as long as I keep my vampire weirdness off the field that I could try out for the team. Anyway, after try-outs I was talking to some of the guys in the locker room, Finn and Puck," Quinn rolls her eyes at hearing Puck's name, "and when we were leaving the locker room, Rachel was there waiting for Finn and he introduced us."

"Who's Finn?" Quinn asks.

"Rachel's boyfriend; he's a super tall guy, looks dopey half the time."

Quinn realizes that Finn is the giant that was staring at her on her first day, "Oh, ok"

"Yea, they're pretty cool," Sam says.

"You really are enjoying this…living with the humans," Quinn says thoughtfully.

"I'm making the best of it and I think you should to. We're not that different from them you know."

"If we aren't that different, you wouldn't have wanted to be changed so eagerly," Quinn says and is met with a look from Sam, "Right, I'm sorry. But I guess I understand what you mean."

"Thank you," Sam says.

"Hi Samuel," they hear and look up to find none other than Rachel Berry sitting at a desk in the row in front of them, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Sam replies, while Quinn looks completely stunned.

"I am having an above average day so far, thank you for asking," she says with a bright smile.

"Well, I'd like you to meet Quinn Fabray, friend and fellow vampire," says Sam gesturing towards Quinn.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel says politely, albeit a little taken aback once she caught sight of Quinn's eyes.

The sound of her name breaks Quinn out of the daze she was in, "Um yea, hi it's a pleasure to meet you Rachel Berry," she says silently committing that name to memory.

"Likewise, Quinn" Rachel says as she turns around in her seat.

"Smooth" says Sam jokingly, and Quinn shoots him a glare and says "Shut up."

"Good afternoon class, I have some exciting plans for today's class. Today will be the start of our mid-semester project, which will be done in partners," the whole class groans. "Oh, come on get excited, this project will be muy bueno. The assignment is to pick a country in Central or South America and discuss the culture, like their traditions, holidays, food, etc. Your presentations will need to be at least five minutes long, but no longer than ten. I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you," the class groans, "and there is no swapping partners either," the class groans even louder. He proceeds to run down his list and the result is that Sam is paired with a ditzy girl named Sugar and Quinn gets paired with Rachel. When class is dismissed Sam stops Quinn and just stares at her with a face that says 'I know what's going on'.

"What?" Quinn says.

"You like her," Sam says matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Quinn says as she begins to walk out of the class.

"You like Ra-," Sam starts to say as he follows Quinn out, but then he gets interrupted by the very person he was talking about.

"Quinn," Rachel says somewhat nervously, "I think we should maybe meet after school to talk about our project and to perhaps get to know each other better, since we will be working on this for a while."

"Sure, no problem," Quinn says with a smile, "I'll meet you out front after school."

"Actually, I can't meet directly after school; I have glee club right after."

"That's ok, I'll wait around here for you," Quinn says nonchalantly.

"Why don't you come to our meeting," Quinn looks prepared to decline, "I'm not asking you to join…yet. You could see what we do in glee and afterwards if you find that you enjoyed yourself, I'd be happy to have you as a member."

"So if I go to your glee club meeting as a spectator only, it won't be a ploy to get me to join your club?"

"No, absolutely not," Rachel says and Quinn gives her a 'come on' look, "Ok, maybe it is a little, but I swear if you were to join you wouldn't regret it."

Quinn steps closer to Rachel and looks her in the eyes and says, "If I were to join, I know of one reason I wouldn't regret it."

Rachel blushes, but she doesn't know why. She's not sure if Quinn is flirting with her or if she has a genuine, strictly platonic reason why she wouldn't regret it. Regardless of the reason, she is having a bit of an inner battle because a part of her wants Quinn to flirt with her, but then the other part of her starts feeling guilty and it quickly shows through her face.

"Hey babe," Finn says as he wraps his arm around Rachel, "Hey Sam," he nods at Sam.

"Hey man, I was starting to feel like I didn't exist over here," Sam says and gets elbowed by Quinn and Rachel lowers her hide to hide her blush. "Finn, this is Quinn, Quinn meet Finn, Rachel's boyfriend," Sam says emphasizing the word boyfriend and Quinn gives him a pointed glare.

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Finn says with a lopsided grin.

"Yea," Quinn responds indifferently.

"Um are you ready to go, Rach?" Finn asks.

"Yes, I am Finn. Quinn I hope that you come to glee today, but if you don't I'll see you afterwards to work on Spanish?" She asks somewhat hopefully.

"Yea, I'll see you," Quinn says.

"Ok, bye Quinn, bye Sam," Rachel says as Finn waves at them both and the pair walk away.

"You so like her," Sam says as he too begins to walk away.

"To like someone, you have to know them. I don't know her." Quinn counters.

"Says the person who slept with Piper hours after meeting her," Sam retorts.

"But I don't like her."

"Well, you obviously like parts of her. Remember we're meeting in the cafe for lunch" Sam says and then he leaves.

Quinn lets out a frustrated groan before saying, "I can't like her…can I…" then Quinn heads to her class.

**-break-**

"I have something to tell you guys," Blaine says as they all sit at a table in the cafeteria, not a trace of food in sight. "You know I joined the glee club yesterday," he says.

"Wait, what is glee club?" Quinn asks because even though Rachel invited her to come to the club meeting, she's not sure of what actually goes on in a glee club.

"It's like show choir," Sam says, "It's full of the school's losers."

"Not entirely true," says Piper, "the captain of the Cheerios and her girlfriend are in it and some of the football players."

"Anyways, I met the captain and her name is Rachel Berry," Sam and Quinn's ears perk up at that, "Her name sounded really familiar so I did a little research and I found that one of her fathers was elected as one of the human leaders that met with the vampire council. He's a very influential lawyer; people trust him. I think that if we can show her, more importantly than anyone else, that we are not a threat then we can help solidify the truce between vampires and humans."

"Ok, so what does that mean for us?" Quinn asks.

"You guys will be joining glee club," Blaine says excitedly, clapping his hands together.

**-break-**

"Oh hell no!" Santana yells from her seat on the risers in the choir room, more directed at Quinn than anyone else. Quinn rolls her eyes in response.

"Hi, hot vampire Quinn," Brittany says.

"It's very nice to see you again, Brittany" Quinn says flirtatiously trying to get a rise out of Santana.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel says with a big smile and Quinn responds with a smile.

"Hey, you can sit next to me hottie," Puck says patting the seat next to him.

"Wow Quinn, aren't you the popular one," Piper says and Quinn nudges her.

Mr. Schuester walks in, "Great, our new members are already here."

"Hold up, new members? They have to try out like the rest of us." Santana says.

"Well Santana, I'm sure that they are more than capable of holding a tune. I think for this occasion we can and should make an exception. After all we do need the members," Rachel says.

"Screw that, they have to try out the like we all did. Though I oppose, you and Finnept are co-captains; what kind of example are you setting if you let your raging, lady hard-on for the chick Dracula over there dictate if they can join without auditioning. Tisk tisk Rachel, I thought you had standards, but considering your choice of boyfriend," Santana says as she eyes Finn, "I'm not at all surprised." Finn looks confused and Rachel's hides her blush before getting upset at Santana's dig at Finn.

"That's enough, Santana," Mr. Schuester yells exasperatedly. With a sigh he continues, "I'm sorry you guys, but a rule's a rule. We will all love for you all to join our team, but after auditioning," he finishes with a sad smile.

Quinn steps forward, "I'm sorry, but we don't have anything prepared today, but we will have something prepared by the next meeting," speaking mostly at Santana. Rachel visibly perks up at the mention of them, more specifically Quinn, attending the next meeting.

"Ok, then that's settled then. Sam, Piper, Quinn, take a seat and we'll get started," Mr. Schue says. "Today, I have a new, but familiar assignment for you guys," he continues as he walks over to the dry-erase-board and removes the covering, revealing the assignment, "Girls vs. Boys. And Kurt…"

"I know boy's side," Kurt says slightly annoyed.

At the end of the glee meeting, Quinn stays back to wait for Rachel who is busy speaking to Finn. Then Piper walks up to her,

"So Quinn did you want to come over later," Piper asks seductively.

"I can't, I have plans," Quinn replies.

Piper gets closer to Quinn and whispers in her ear, "I think I can convince you to break those plans," she says with a lick to the shell of her ear.

"It's a very tempting to offer…" Quinn starts but then they hear a cough; they both turn to see Rachel standing there, clutching her books tightly to her chest.

"Quinn, did you still want to discuss our Spanish project this afternoon?" Piper gives Quinn an 'are-you-serious' look before scoffing and leaving, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't, she'll be fine. Come on," she says as she leads Rachel out of the classroom, "So Rachel Berry, where would you like to go?"

"We could go to this vegan café that I really like. They serve the most amazing…" she stops herself, "I'm sorry, you don't eat do you?"

"In a sense, no I don't eat, but if you are hungry, we can go there. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"What's to feel uncomfortable about, I was human once upon a time, I understand."

"Ok, very well then," Rachel says, "but I don't have a car. Usually I get Finn to drive me around," she says a little embarrassed.

"No problem, I have a car." Quinn says and soon they arrive at her car. She walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for Rachel, who blushes deeply before getting in. Then Quinn gets into the driver's side and heads out of the school parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So Rachel, what would you like to do first?" Quinn asks after they sit down at a table and Rachel has ordered her food.

"Would you mind if we got to know each other first? This is the first time that I've ever spoken to or been so close to a…vampire," she finishes nervously.

Quinn reaches her hand across the table and places it on top of Rachel's in a comforting way, "You don't have to be afraid to say it. It won't hurt you…I won't hurt you." Rachel looks deep into Quinn's eyes and finds nothing but honesty.

Rachel nods her head and chuckles a little, thinking that it was a little foolish of her to be so hesitant. "So Quinn, I know you probably hear this question a lot, but how old are you?"

Quinn chuckles, "I could get in trouble for telling you this but technically I am 20 years old… a little too old to be in high school, I know. Don't tell anyone," she whispers playfully to Rachel. "I've been 20 for a very long time, over 200 years."

"Wow, that's unbelievable," Rachel says genuinely amazed. "What's it like…being a vampire?"

"It's…" Quinn ponders what to say for a moment, "eternal."

"Well, I know that Quinn. I mean how is it for you? I imagine that it's different for everyone."

"Yea it is, but I'd much rather hear about you," Quinn says avoiding the question.

"There's nothing special about me, you on the other hand are supernatural," Rachel says shyly.

"There is something very special about you Rachel Berry, I can tell."

"Well one day I hope to become a famous Broadway actress. By the fall of this year I will be attending NYADA and auditioning for some off-off Broadway productions to obtain experience and get my name out there."

"You seem like you have your future very well planned out," Quinn says with admiration.

"Well I know what I want and I'm prepared to fight for it," Rachel says proudly.

"That you are. Forgive me if I'm prying, but where does your boyfriend fit into this plan," Quinn inquires.

Rachel hesitates, "well he's coming with me…we're getting married after graduation."

Quinn's face hardens for a second before she quickly recovers, "Oh that's…sweet," she says not meaning it.

"You don't really think that," Rachel says reading Quinn's reaction, "Please don't tell me that I'm too young or too inexperienced to know what I want at this age. I love him and I'm…we're ready to make that commitment to each other," she finishes seemingly trying to convince herself.

"I won't tell you any of those things…most people can only hope to find the person that they want to spend their life…their eternity with," Quinn responds and stares longing into Rachel's eyes. She soon averts her eyes from Rachel's gaze, "so how do you want to do this project?" Quinn asks in desperate need of a subject change.

**-break-**

Quinn has returned home after dropping Rachel off. She goes into the library and drops her books off and takes a seat. Her mind has been whirling ever since she dropped Rachel off. She feels so many things at once and it confuses her immensely that she feels anything at all. She has no clue what's happening with her. Quinn is so deep in thought that she doesn't realize that Russell has entered the room.

"What's troubles you, my child," he says concern apparent on his face.

"It's nothing," Quinn says and begins to remove her books for her bag.

"That's not true, Quinn. Tell me, what bothers you?"

With a huff, Quinn reluctantly informs Russell of her predicament, "It's just that I've been feeling so…conflicted. I've never felt so jumbled up in my life; well in this life. I don't know what it is."

"What or whom?" he questions.

She stares at him, debating on whether or not to tell him about Rachel. She sighs deeply before answering, "I think it's…this girl…a human girl."

"What about her is driving you so mad?"

"She just smells so….decadent." He gives her a weary look, "No, I don't want to bite her," she says quelling Russell's concern. "I want her…and I don't know why. I hardly know her and all I can think of is claiming her as mine."

"Then why don't you," he says.

"It's not that simple. She has plans. Her whole life is planned out; I don't want to ruin them for her. She's a good person and she deserves happiness."

"Who says she can't have all that with you,"

"Are you insane?" Quinn says raising her voice a little and standing up, "What good would I be to her?"

"Quinn you need to stop punishing yourself," Russell says knowing the root of the problem, "your human father…"

"I don't give a damn about him…obviously," she says and Russell understands what she's referring to.

"Well then your mother," Quinn stops him.

"You don't get to speak of mother," she says angrily and morosely.

Russell raises his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, but you can't keep punishing yourself. Eventually you need to learn to trust someone. You need to let someone inside," he says touching a finger to where her heart is.

"There's nothing there," she says.

"Yes there is, and I don't know if it's the centuries of loneliness that's gotten you convinced otherwise or just your rebellious nature. You may not live like the humans do, but your heart can feel just as much as theirs can. You heart is only broken, my child. Let someone heal it for you," he says with a kiss to her forehead and leaves her alone in the library.

**-break-**

Quinn's attitude towards McKinley has lightened somewhat so she doesn't completely dread the drive to school the next morning. She has partially accepted that it's possible that she is developing…feelings for Rachel, but she has reserved herself to not act upon them for Rachel's sake. She arrives at her locker and catches Rachel's intoxicating scent. She turns her head and coincidentally meets Rachel's eye and they share a smile. Quinn's smile disappears when she sees the large arm draped around Rachel's shoulders. She returns her focus to her locker, when she feels someone's arms wrap around her middle.

"Hi there," is whispered huskily in her ear.

"Hello to you too Piper," Quinn says with a smirk as Piper runs her hands up and down Quinn's abs.

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight we can get together," Piper says hopefully.

Quinn closes her locker and begins to walk to class, which is in the direction that Rachel and Finn are standing, "Have you not found anyone to replace me?" Quinn says with a smirk.

"Not for lack of trying," Piper says with a chuckle.

"I'll think about it," Quinn says coolly as she stops and looks at Piper.

Piper wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and leans in, "Well how about I leave you with a little something to sway your decision in my favor," she pushes her lips softly against Quinn's. Quinn moves her lips against Piper's and drops her hands down to Piper waits, clutching them tightly.

Quinn slips her tongue into Piper's mouth, effectively eliciting a small whimper from Piper and her hands began to inch further down her body.

Piper breaths against Quinn's lips, "if your hands move any lower, I'd say that your mind has been made up."

Quinn chuckles at Piper and leans in to kiss her again, "Well you can be very persuasive," she says as she releases her hold on Piper's hips.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school," Piper says and with a kiss to Quinn's cheek she leaves.

Quinn watches the way her hips sway as she leaves, but then feels a set of eyes watching her. She looks over to find Rachel looking at her dejectedly. She whispers something into Finn's ear and then they both leave, Rachel not sparing a look back at Quinn.

For the rest of the day, Rachel avoids Quinn. If she sees her walking down the hall, she would immediately turn around and walk the other way. After seeing the way Quinn kissed Piper, a mixture of jealousy, envy, and guilt surged through her body. She wanted Quinn to hold and kiss her like that. She loves Finn; she's marrying Finn, but she can't deny the…attraction that she feels towards Quinn. Sure, the fact that Quinn is a vampire scared her a little, but after talking to her any trace of fear was eliminated. She doesn't want to ruin her three year relationship because of a silly crush that she will probably outgrow in a couple of weeks; well she hopes she outgrows it. But until she does, Rachel has decided to avoid Quinn.

Surprisingly she has made it the entire school day without running into Quinn. Rachel is almost home free, all she needs to do is retrieve a few books from her locker and meet Finn by his car. She begins to swap out her books from her locker, when a silence descends over the entire hall. She knows that silence all too well. She slowly turns around and there are three hockey players standing around her. The one in the middle, a red-headed boy with a mullet, holds a large cup full of grape slushie.

"You're long overdue for a slushie, aren't you," he taunts.

He lifts his arm to toss the slushie and Rachel bracers herself. But she doesn't feel anything. She hears an audible gasp from the students in the hall and then opens her eyes. She sees someone standing in front of her and the hockey players. She feels a rush of relief and excitement at the sight of shaggy blonde hair.

"Let go of me you freak," the red-headed hockey player yells at Quinn.

Rachel opens her eyes fully and sees that Quinn has a hold of his arm, which stopped him from dumping the slushie on her, "I'm the freak, but you're the one wearing what I can honestly say is the worst haircut I've ever seen and trust me I've seen millions." The students around them snicker at that.

"Listen to me freak," Quinn says, "you do not touch her, no one touches her," she says to everyone in the hall, "if I find that anyone has thrown a slushie on her, I will find you and," she chuckles, "you will regret it." She finishes with an evil glare and tilts his hand back so that he dumps the slushie on himself. The three boys scurry away when she lets the red-headed boy go and the other students in the hallway disperse. Quinn is pulsating with anger, but it stops the moment she feels a hand touching her arm. She turns and sees Rachel with a shy smile on her face.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel says not looking up at Quinn.

"Yea I did," Quinn replies as she tilts Rachel's face up to look at her.

"Wow, your eyes," she says and a hand cups Quinn's cheek before she has a chance to stop it.

"Yea it happens when I'm…aroused," Quinn says letting the double meaning sink into Rachel's mind.

Rachel drops her hand and blushes, "I didn't know that you were so close,"

"I wasn't but even so you've been avoiding me all day."

"No, no I haven't been," Rachel stutters out.

"Yes, you have. But anyway, how often does that happen to you."

"What, getting slushied?" Rachel inquires and receives an affirmative nod from Quinn. She turns back towards her locker to finish getting the rest of her stuff out before she answers, "Sometimes twice a day."

Quinn feels anger engulf her once more, "Isn't your boyfriend on the football team, has he done nothing to stop it?"

"Well he doesn't want to damage his reputation and I understand that," Rachel says with a tone that tells Quinn that she's not ok with it.

"Where is he?" Quinn almost growls out.

"Quinn, I'm fine really," Rachel says trying to convince herself more than Quinn.

Quinn step closer to Rachel and caresses her face, "No, you're not," she says softly, "and you shouldn't have to be." Quinn gazes into Rachel's eyes before she leaves. Rachel tries to hold back her tears because deep down she knows that Quinn is right.

Quinn makes it to the parking lot, a little slower than she liked, and spots her target. She slowly walks up to the car in question and taps on the person's shoulder.

"Hey," he says with a goofy grin, "Quinn, right?"

"Yea, I'm Quinn," she says sweetly, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, I'm just waiting for Rachel, she's taking longer than usual though," he says obliviously.

"I'm sorry it's probably my fault that she's taking so long. You see I just ran into Rachel not too long ago. She was at her locker…about to be slushied by jocks," she says as her expression hardens.

"Oh, is she alright?" he says somewhat cautiously.

"No, she's not alright. She gets slushied more times than you can count; she is far from being alright."

"She says that she's used to it though, so it shouldn't bother her too much," he responds and it only serves to rile Quinn up even more.

She grabs the collar to Finn's letterman jacket and pulls him close to her face, "you are a fucking coward. You're more concerned about your reputation than you are of the wellbeing of your girlfriend…your fiancé." She lets him go before her anger gets the best of her and she does something she won't regret. "I haven't known Rachel for nearly as long as you have, but it took one time for me to witness how broken she looked before I stopped it. You plan on marrying her, but how can you when you can't even bring yourself to sacrifice a few popularity points to help her? How could you vow to be there for her, protect her…love her when you've spent years watching her suffer," she says her voice full of disgust, "You don't deserve her and you definitely don't deserve for her to love you the way she does." Quinn leaves a dumfounded Finn behind before she tears him to pieces. She's never been so furious in her life and she realizes that Rachel may mean more to her than she initially thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_I've been roaming around,_

_Always looking down at all I see…"_

Quinn and Sam sang softly together at the end of the song. As their final chords ring out, Quinn sustaining them on the piano and Sam on guitar, the whole room erupts in applause except for Santana. Quinn, Sam, and Piper come together on the make-shift stage and take a bow together.

Mr. Schue claps as he makes his way down to where the group stands, "You guys were amazing. I think the only thing left to say is: Welcome to glee club," he finishes excitedly. The room claps once more and Quinn, Sam, and Piper find their seats.

"Ok so as you guys know we have our competition coming right around the corner so girls today is your day in the theater, use it wisely," Mr. Schue says and dismisses them.

Before Quinn follows the rest of the girls out of the room, she is stopped by Rachel, "Hey," Rachel says nervously fiddling with her fingers, "I'm sorry about avoiding you… but I was wondering well hoping that you would be my partner for our mash up."

"It's fine Rachel. And partner for what exactly?"

"You'll see," Rachel says with a smile and leaves the room.

Center stage in the theater, the girls meet and huddle up.

"I can't believe Rachel dropped me as a partner," Tina hastily whispers towards Sugar and Mercedes.

Santana claps to get everyone's attention, "Ok girls and things," she directs her last statement at Quinn and Piper, "today we are going to work on choreography. Britt, take it away," she finishes sweetly with a loving smile to Brittany.

"Ok guys so since we are doing Adele, I choreographed a dance to be done in pairs for those of you who don't know," she says not so subtly looking at Quinn and Piper, "so we'll get you guys up to speed. So I guess you two can dance together…"

"Actually," Rachel interrupts, "I will be dancing with Quinn." The other girls stare at her like she's grown a second head, "What? Seeing as she's a new member I thought that as co-captain it would be appropriate for me to guide her in her very first performance."

"Well, what about me? I'm new too…do you want to 'guide' me as well?" Piper sneers with obvious jealousy.

"I can't very well dance with both of you, now can I?" Rachel replies brashly.

Santana rolls her eyes dramatically, "Ok fine whatever. So to make this quick because we have to suddenly rearrange partners," she pointedly glares at Rachel who only shrugs her shoulders, "Tina you dance with Mercedes and Sugar you dance with the other vampire."

"My name is Piper," she says forcefully.

"Whatever," Santana retorts, annoyance present in her voice, "now that we've got passed that little setback, I repeat Britt, take it away."

Brittany positioned everyone to stand facing their partner and every pair to stand in a circle with her and Santana standing in the middle of the circle. "So the girl should hold her hands in position and the 'boy' will take the girl's waist. New partners, you guys need to decide which one will lead," she says. Brittany smiles brightly as Santana holds her waist and pulls her close. Before Rachel can get out a word, Quinn grabs a hold of her waist with one hand and with the other she intertwines her fingers with Rachel's and raises them to about shoulder height. Quinn smirks as Rachel sharply intakes a breath.

"Ok good, now guys follow the steps we went over yesterday. 1-2-3 step out, 1-2-3 step in…" Brittany continues to shout direction as the other pairs follow.

Rachel tries really hard to not look at Quinn in the eyes; she focuses everywhere but on the girl who is mere inches in front of her face.

"Hey," Quinn says as the hand that rests on Rachel's waist tightens around the area to get the girl's attention, "we're so close and yet you're still managing to avoid me. Have I done something wrong?" She asks sincerely.

Rachel looks up and gazes into Quinn's eyes for what seems like forever.

"Rachel," Quinn says softly to catch her attention.

"No, no you haven't done anything wrong at all. It's just…me," Rachel says and she can tell that Quinn knows that she's hiding something because of the way she shakes her head disbelievingly. "And it's you…" she says more firmly.

Quinn looks surprised, "I have done something to upset you, haven't I?' Quinn says worry etched all over her face.

"No, honestly Quinn you have been nothing but…amazing to me. You stood up for me when no one else would and when I'm around you I just feel so…safe."

"So what's the problem then?"

"These things that I'm feeling are…confusing me, making me question everything I've ever known. It seems like my life has become much more…complex ever since…"

"We met?" Quinn supplies.

Rachel lowers her head regretfully, "Yes," she says and lets it linger in between them.

"So what do you want Rachel?" Quinn asks not necessarily wanting to know the answer.

"I want for things to be easy again," Rachel simply states.

Quinn pulls Rachel in close to her, their bodies pressing tightly against each other, "I can do that for you," she says before letting her go.

"Ok guys, that was a good practice, next time we will do the choreography along with the song and we should be set. Dance practice is officially over," Brittany says.

All of the girls head back to the choir room, Quinn keeping her distance from Rachel.

"What is it with you two?" Piper asks pensively.

"Nothing," Quinn says.

The girls get back to the choir room and see that the boys are have stopped practicing and are sitting around talking.

"Just the people I wanted to see," Puck announces to the incoming group of girls. "As a welcome to our new members I will be throwing a glee party tonight at my house. For the humans, there will be booze and for the vampires there will be me," he adds suggestively. Mr. Schue looks slightly scared at the last bit, but is relived when he sees the obvious eye rolls from Quinn, Piper, Sam, and Blaine.

**-break-**

Puck opens the front door, beer in hand, "Hey ladies," he says drunkenly as he wraps his arms around Piper and Quinn. "Sam, Blaine close the door when you get inside, will you," he says as he leads Piper and Quinn into the house, leaving Sam and Blaine behind. "I won't bother taking you to the kitchen ladies because you can't drink anything,"

Piper takes his beer and takes a healthy swig out of it, "That is a myth, sweetheart," she says, "now show us the booze."

Puck looks impressed, "Right this way then," he says as he leads them to the kitchen. Once inside, they see a table full of various brands and sizes of liquor, "Take your pick," he says with a smile.

Quinn wiggles her way out of Puck's grasp and further inspects the liquor, "Tequila?" she asks with a raised eyebrow towards Piper.

"Where are the shot glasses Puck?" Piper responds.

"Top left cabinet," he responds pointing to the cabinet, "so you guys can really drink huh?"

"We can't eat human foods, but we can drink certain things without it having any adverse effects to our body," Quinn explains as Piper retrieves the shot glasses and sets them down in front of her. Puck looks extremely confused at the last part, "Never mind, yes we can drink," she states simply. She and Piper clink glasses then down the drinks in one gulp.

"Awesome," Puck says in awe.

"Another?" Quinn asks Piper, who nods in response.

Puck gets his own glass from the cabinet, "I'll have one too," he says as he slams the glass down on the table harder than he intended to.

"Are you sure you can keep up pretty boy?" Piper taunts at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I can," he replies with a smirk at Piper. Quinn doesn't know if she feels jealous or just uncomfortable at the looks that the two are exchanging. She quickly downs her shot, pops open a beer, and starts to head out of the kitchen, but then she feels a tug on her arm. She looks over and it's Piper staring seductively at her.

"Dance with me?" Piper asks.

Quinn looks as if she's considering it for a moment and Piper scoffs and pulls away from her. Quinn quickly grabs hold of her hand and pulls Piper close to her, "Lead the way," she says and Piper smiles at her in return.

Quinn casually drinks her beer as Piper leads them into the living room. The stereo is booming and some people are already dancing. Quinn spots Rachel sitting on the couch by herself and feels like she should go to her; she quickly squashes that feeling by reminding herself that it's what Rachel would've wanted. Once in the living room, Quinn tightly grasps on to Piper's hips and pulls her close. With Piper's back to Quinn's front the two begin to move together. Piper wraps her hands around Quinn's neck and rocks her body into Quinn's. Quinn can feel herself getting more and more turned on as Piper runs her hands through her hair, but all the while she feels eyes on her and she knows who they belong to.

"She's watching, you know?" Piper says.

But before Quinn can respond, "Hey, who's up for a game of beer pong" Puck practically shouts as he busts into the living room, "Quinn, Piper, how about you guys I need that vampire tolerance?" Quinn declines, but Piper sensing Quinn's change in mood, abruptly releases her hold of Quinn, "I'll play," she says as she struts away from Quinn.

Quinn grabs on to her arm, "What are you doing?"

"What do you care? I'm not the one you want, right," Quinn doesn't say anything and Piper turns to leave.

"I thought you said you didn't expect anything from me," Quinn says for Piper's ears only.

Piper looks down regretfully, "I thought so too," she says and then leaves.

Quinn throws herself on the couch as far away from Rachel as possible. "Trouble in paradise?' Rachel asks.

Quinn scoffs at her, "I could ask you the same thing," she fires back.

Rachel takes a lengthy pause before saying, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business," she snaps at Rachel.

Rachel, hurt, gets up and heads straight for the door. Quinn gets up to follow her, but is blocked by Santana.

She rolls her eyes, "What the fuck do you want; I'm kinda in the middle of something." Quinn snaps at the girl.

"Whoa there tiger, I just wanted to give you a bit of friendly advice. It's obvious that you want Rachel, why you want the dwarf is a big fucking mystery but you do. And I'm here to put you out of your misery; even treasure trail isn't desperate enough to want you so spare yourself the embarrassment and rejection," Santana says with an evil smirk.

"People can surprise you. I mean even Brittany, though dimwitted to the point of being possibly brain dead, found it possible to conjure up some feelings for your ass," she says hoping to get a rise out of Santana.

"Watch your mouth, you blood sucking bitch" Santana practically growls in her face.

"Then you'd be wise to watch yours chica" Quinn responds. She brushes passed Santana and heads out the door. Once outside she tries to walk off her irritation, but to no avail, so she stops and kneels down.

"Fuck," she yells as she thrust her fist into the concrete below.

"Oh my god; Quinn, are you ok?" She looks up and sees Rachel sitting on the sidewalk not too far from where she is. Rachel hurriedly gets up and kneels down next to Quinn to inspect her hand.

"Are you hurt?" she says worriedly.

"I'm fine Rachel," she says as she tries to retract her hand from Rachel's grasps, but she only holds on tighter.

"Are you sure?" Rachel replies as she looks down at the gaping hole in the concrete.

"I'm not like you Rachel remember," she says softly and watches as Rachel's facial expression changes as she watches the bones in Quinn's hands subtly shift back into place and the scrapes and bruising on her skin soon fade.

"Wow," Rachel says as she runs her hand over Quinn's. The softness of Rachel's skin against hers makes her feel warm inside. Quinn gets up and Rachel soon follows.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asks pointing to the hole.

"After you left, I was trying to follow you, but I got sidetracked with Santana."

Rachel looks knowingly, "oh, what did she say?"

"Something that she knew would get a reaction out of me." Quinn says a little reluctantly.

"Oh," Rachel says sadly sensing the subtle change in Quinn's disposition.

"Yea, what were you doing out here anyway?" Quinn asks.

"If you must know I was going to head home"

"Alone?" Rachel nods, "At 1:00 in the morning?" Rachel nods again, "What the hell are you thinking? You don't drive and you live like 5 blocks away."

Rachel gets a little angry because of Quinn's tone, "I assure you I'll be fine by myself," she says as she turns away from Quinn and starts walking.

"Are you insane?" Quinn yells after her. She debates what to do because on one hand Rachel is being a diva and it frustrates the hell out of her, but on the other hand she cares deeply for the girl. "Will you wait up?" Quinn shouts at Rachel.

"No," she responds and keeps walking. Quinn uses her enhanced speed and in a moment she is right beside Rachel.

"Oh my god," she shrieks but then she realizes it's only Quinn, "Don't do that to me again," she says out-of-breath and hand hovering over her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Quinn says.

Rachel gets annoyed by how chivalrous she sounds because it's rare that she encounters chivalry especially directed at her. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying away from me," she says with a sad look.

"It's what you wanted Rachel," Quinn responds, "And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you," she says while looking Rachel in the eye. She brushes a stray hair behind her ear and Rachel leans into her touch. "So Rachel, would you let me walk with you?"

Rachel replies shyly, "Yes, I would very much like that."

"Good," Quinn and Rachel start walking again, this time side by side. "So where was Finn, I haven't seen him all night."

"He was here earlier, but he left because he had a match thingy on his game," Rachel replies somewhat upset.

"Some boyfriend," Quinn says, her irritation clear but then she receives a disapproving look from Rachel, "sorry, I won't do any Finn bashing…tonight." Rachel playfully slaps Quinn on the arm and they both share a laugh. Neither Quinn nor Rachel notice, but their bodies are drifting closer and closer with each step; soon their hands are brushing up against each other. Rachel feels tingles run up her arm from the miniscule contact and it only makes her more confused; she has no idea what or who she wants.

"Ugh, I wish I were home already," Rachel says.

"I did drive to the party, but it would be a waste of time to walk back to get my car. I'll just get it tomorrow."

Rachel stops abruptly, "Wait a minute," she says as if she's made a huge discovery, "how were you able to catch up with me so quickly before."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks, not sure of where Rachel is going with this.

"I mean before when I walked away from you. I was a good distance away, but just like that," she says snapping her fingers, "you were right here."

Quinn takes a moment to look at Rachel and then realization dawns on her, "No, no absolutely not," she says sternly.

Rachel grabs a hold of Quinn's hands and gives her puppy dog eyes, "Please Quinn," she adds an irresistible pout and Quinn knows she won't win this.

"Ok, ok I'll do it."

"Yay, so how do we do this?" Rachel asks.

Quinn doesn't hesitate and she picks Rachel up bridal style, "Hold on to me and you may want to hold your breath," she says. Rachel immediately wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and leans her head on Quinn's shoulder close to her neck.

"Is this ok?" she says nervously.

"Perfect. Are you ready?" Quinn asks and she feels her nod against her neck and in an instant they are gone. To Rachel it feels like she's floating; the only thing that tells her she's not is the fact that she can feel the rapid pace of Quinn's feet hitting the ground, not so hard that she shakes vigorously, in fact her strides are soft and graceful.

"We're here," Quinn announces to Rachel.

Rachel lifts her head and sure enough, they are on her front porch. She can't believe it; it felt like no more than a minute had passed. Rachel is completely dazed and she just stares at Quinn.

"You are extraordinary," Rachel says in the most genuine voice that Quinn has ever heard.

"Only you think so," Quinn replies somewhat bashfully as she gently lets Rachel down, "You should probably get inside," she says pointing towards the door.

"Yes, I should. Thank you for bringing me home Quinn. It was very sweet of you," Rachel says.

"It was no trouble at all Rachel." Quinn says sweetly. She doesn't know what possess her to do it, but she finds herself leaning in towards Rachel. She presses a lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek, but before she pulls back completely, Rachel leans in and presses a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. When they pull apart, Rachel immediately brings her hand to her lips and begins to freak out.

"G-goodnight Quinn," she says and rushes through the door. Everything happened so fast, that Quinn is still trying to process the events when the slamming of the door brings her back to the present. For Quinn, that small kiss made her feel like everything had fallen into place. She knew that she was meant to be with Rachel. So she did the only rational thing she could think of, she continued to avoid Rachel.

**-break-**

Over the next few days Rachel had not seen Quinn. Ever since their kiss, Rachel's mind had been reeling. She couldn't decide which made her feel guiltier, thinking about Finn or thinking about Quinn. She has been hoping to run into Quinn, but the vampire has proven extremely difficult to get a hold of. But fortunately for her, Quinn could not avoid her for much longer because they had glee this afternoon.

"Ok everyone, listen up. We are going to do a quick run through of the pairs dancing and then the individual sequences. Then we are going to put it to music and that should be it for today," Santana announces.

All the girls find their partners and for a moment Rachel is left alone. Everyone else notices and looks around for Quinn, when finally she shows up. She drops her bag in the wings of the stage and, reluctantly, finds Rachel and holds on to her waist.

The dance starts and Rachel can't help but notice that Quinn is looking everywhere but at her, "You've been avoiding me," she plainly states.

Quinn doesn't respond, "You can't avoid me forever," Rachel adds.

"I was doing you a favor," Quinn simply states.

"What favor?" Rachel says incredulously, "You made a selfish decision. You haven't given us a chance to talk about what happened."

"What exactly happened Rachel?" Quinn questions and Rachel looks away, "See you can't even say it, yet you want to talk about it."

Rachel sighs, "We…kissed," she whispers.

"No Rachel, you kissed me," Quinn corrects her, "now talk about it," she says and Rachel remains silent. "That's what I thought."

"I have a boyfriend," Rachel supplies.

"I'm tired of that always being your excuse, I could care less about your undeserving, egotistical boyfriend," Quinn sneers, "and if you cared about him like you say you do, then that kiss would've never happened. So either you do love him and you just want more and you don't care who you get it from and I'm just the person who got caught in your trap, or you don't love him as much as you thought you did and that kiss was real; which one is it Rachel?"

"Do not talk to me like that Quinn Fabray, I will not tolerate it…and I do love him, very much. But I can't deny that I feel…something for you. Honestly, it makes me feel…alive in so many ways, but I don't understand it. I don't know anything about you except for superficial stuff and you're not even human…" as soon as it leaves her mouth she regrets.

Quinn drops Rachel's hands and her face hardens, "So that is what this is about…me being a vampire."

"No, I didn't mean it Quinn. Please let me explain," Rachel pleads.

"No, I've had enough of this push-me pull-me bullshit from you. I thought that you of all people wouldn't penalize me for being what I am…it's not like I had a choice…you won't see me again after today, Rachel Berry and that is my choice," an angry and distressed Quinn says to Rachel before leaving.

Everyone takes notices of Quinn's sudden departure and they all look at Rachel, who is looking a little teary-eyed.

"What the hell happened?" Santana says to Rachel. The only things that Rachel can do is hold her head up high, blink away her tears and bury the feeling of her heart breaking. She offers a broken, "I'm sorry," to the rest of the girls and exits the theater as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You can't avoid her forever Quinn," Russell says.

"I'm not asking for forever, I'm only asking for two weeks," Quinn replies.

"Ok, but eventually you will have to face this," he says as he signs the excuse for school that Quinn had already typed up.

Quinn eagerly grabs the note and rushes out the door, "See you in two weeks."

**-break-**

Rachel hasn't seen Quinn in days, but not for lack of trying. After searching every hallway and bathroom in McKinley throughout the day, in times when she didn't have class of course, she deduces that maybe Quinn stopped attending school. Deep down, she hoped that Quinn's absence wasn't permanent.

But today, there was a glimmer of hope brewing inside of her because today was the day of the Girls vs. Boys competition in glee and surely Quinn wouldn't miss that…would she? No, she wouldn't let herself think that. Rachel changes into her dress for the performance and walks into glee with a smile and high spirits.

"Ok people, we are about to get started on the competition," Mr. Schue says, "Girls will go first. Ladies you have five minutes to prepare."

"Where the hell is the other vampire," Santana snarls.

"She's…away" Piper answers vaguely.

"Whatever. Ok so Berry you're dancing with Tina again."

"No, Quinn will be here; she has to be…" Rachel says in denial.

"Look around girl," Mercedes says, "she ain't coming." Rachel looks at all of their faces and accepts the fact that Quinn is not coming.

"Ok now that we've cleared that up, let's do this," Santana says.

The girls perform their rendition of Adele's _Someone Like You_ with exceptional choreography, never mind the last minute modification. Afterwards the boys perform their rendition of The Script's _Breakeven_.

"Both performances were amazing, but only one team can win," Mr. Schue pauses for dramatic effect, "Girls…congratulations on winning the GVB competition," he says while clapping. The girls jump excitedly and the boys go over to congratulate them.

"You did an amazing job, babe" Finn says wrapping Rachel in his arms.

"Thank you," she says not as enthusiastically as he was expecting.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be pumped, you guys just won," he says.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I am very excited," she says putting on a happy face, masking her true feelings.

After glee ends, Rachel tries to find someone who she thinks will know Quinn's whereabouts. She spots her, and after getting rid of Finn, she follows her. Once they reach the parking lot, Rachel has finally caught up and taps the girl on the shoulder.

She looks back at Rachel then turns her attention back on her car, "What do you want?"

"Hello Piper…I was wondering if you knew where Quinn was," Rachel responds in a small voice.

Piper opens her car door and tosses her bag inside, "I don't know, I haven't see her," she replies curtly and starts to get into the driver's seat, but Rachel stops her.

"Please, it's important," Rachel practically begs.

"I told you I don't know where she is. What's so important anyway?"

Rachel hesitates for a moment and looks away, "Don't tell me that you've grown feelings for her," Piper accuses.

"No, I-I haven't…"

Piper scoffs, "Yes you have, I can tell…it doesn't matter anyway, it won't work out between you two."

Rachel looks at her quizzically, "What do you mean? Not that I want to be with Quinn in that way."

"I mean," she says and gets in Rachel's face, "it won't work out because of what you are and what you aren't. It's in our nature, Quinn's nature to have many…lovers. She will never be satisfied with a monogamous relationship and with a human no less." With that Pipe retreats into her car and pulls off.

What Piper said made Rachel think; she felt disappointed at the thought of Quinn not being faithful to her if they were together. For some reason, that hurt worse than thinking of Finn not being faithful. Now she's beginning to think that she may share Quinn's feelings, but she really needs to talk to Quinn, but how?

The next day at school, Rachel still doesn't see Quinn. She doesn't even try to hide her disappointment.

Finn comes up to her and wraps her in his arms, "Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn," she says somewhat unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, you've been kinda down lately."

"It's nothing, just a little stress; you know thinking about the future and stuff."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because our future is set. You wanna know how I see our future."

"How?" Rachel asks only half interested.

"You are a Broadway actress, and starring in a very popular play and I'm starring in an up-and-coming TV show. We have been married a little over five years and happily living in a loft in New York. That is what we have to look forward to. I love you Rach and I want to make all your dreams come true."

"I love you too, Finn" she says and leans up and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiles and then heads to class. Rachel can't help but feel guilty. After listening to all the sweet things he said, she wasn't filled with joy or desire, instead she silently scrutinized his prediction. Was that really what she wanted in life? Sure she wanted Broadway, but was Finn what she really wanted? How can she be so sure she truly loved him, when she had nothing to compare it to? For now, she pushes the thought to the back of her head.

At the end of the day Rachel is at her locker, when she feels someone next to her.

"Hey Rachel, what's up" Rachel looks up and is greeted by a bright smile.

"Hi Kurt, how are you," she says trying to sound like she's in high spirits.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asks genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, really," she says and he doesn't look at all convinced, "ok, ok there is something…" she trails off.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" Rachel asks.

"Of course, let's go get something to eat and talk."

The two go to Kurt's car and drive to a coffee shop. After receiving their food, they head to a booth in the corner of the shop.

"Ok so spill," Kurt says somewhat excitedly.

"First off, promise me you won't judge me."

"Come on Rachel, it's me you're talking to."

"Ok and secondly you cannot tell anyone, especially not Mercedes or…Finn." At the mention of Finn's name, Kurt becomes more curious as to what is bothering Rachel.

"I won't tell, I promise" he says.

"I'm serious Kurt, this has to stay between you and me." He makes a motion to metaphorically zip his lips and nods his head for Rachel to continue.

"Ok so lately I have been having…second thoughts about…Finn and I." Kurt gasps dramatically, and Rachel hits the table out of frustration, "Kurt!" he quickly closes his mouth, "I know that he's your step-brother and all which is making this ten times harder to discuss," Kurt stops her right there.

"Just for now, let's forget that he is my step-brother. I am here for you as a friend and nothing more. I won't advocate for you to stay with him or leave him, what you choose to do is your choice alone. I will not try to persuade you to do anything, I am merely here to give advice if needed or wanted."

"Thank you," Rachel says sincerely, "Ok so like I said I've been having second thoughts and its nothing that he did or said; in fact he's been great, but I can't shake this feeling that I want more…more than he can give me. This all started happening after I met…Quinn" she lets the name sink into Kurt and he reacts just as she expects.

His eyebrows shoot to the top of his head in realization and he opens and closes his mouth repeatedly in disbelief before he stutters out, "Q-Quinn, the v-vampire Quinn?" he asks needing confirmation.

"Yes that one."

"But why? How?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I don't even know her, but I can't stop thinking about her. It's taken me a while to realize it and accept it, but I do have…feelings for her," Rachel says.

"But how can you have feelings for her? For one, you barely know her and two, she's a vampire! She could kill you; Rachel, are you insane?"

"She promised she wouldn't hurt me. She's already protected me, which is more than Finn has done."

Kurt interrupts, "that was from a slushie, Rachel!"

Rachel continues on anyway, "Her being a vampire doesn't change anything, unfortunately she doesn't know that." She finishes sadly.

Kurt calms his nerves, sensing her sudden change in mood, "what happened?"

"We were talking about…us and I threw her vampirism in her face without thinking and it hurt her feelings. She thinks that I don't want her because of it, when that's far from the truth."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I've been trying to but, she hasn't been in school for almost a week and a half. I don't know what else to do."

"She has to come back eventually,"

"Yea but what if she doesn't," she says misty eyed, "she said that I would never see her again and I have no doubt that she could keep that promise."

"But if she feels half of what you feel for her then she won't. Maybe she just needs to cool down, just give her a little more time. And if you find that eventually you absolutely have to talk to her, then just go to her house."

"I don't know where she lives, though."

"I'm sure one of the other vampires could help you."

"I've already tried talking to Piper…which didn't work out well at all."

"Well talking to the vampire that Quinn has an occasional fling with probably wasn't the best idea. If I were you I'd talk to Blaine, he seems nice," he says somewhat dreamily, but Rachel decides to ask him about it later.

"Ok. I will wait a few more days and if I still don't see her I will talk to Blaine."

"Good, but since we've got that sorted, we do need to talk about one more thing."

Rachel looks curiously, "what?"

"Finn." Kurt says simply and her face drops.

She sighs, "I know…I don't know what to do about Finn."

"Well isn't it obvious," Rachel looks puzzled, "you have to break up with him."

Rachel looks away and tears begin to fall from her eyes, "but I love him."

"I don't doubt that for a second Rachel, but perhaps you're not in love with him anymore."

She shakes her head not wanting to believe it, "how do you know the difference?"

"I don't know. You're asking a person who's always had crushes and been subsequently crushed. I think that you just need to trust your heart, Rachel."

She says with a shaky voice, "But I'm just so scared; what if I give up the good thing I have with Finn, just to be disappointed and alone. I have plans, we have plans together."

"You need to ask yourself this: is that a risk you're willing to take. And plans can change; nothing is set in stone Rachel. But when you know for sure that you don't want to be Finn anymore you need to end it, it's not fair to him. And if you choose to stay with him then so be it. It's all up to you."

Rachel nods her head and takes the napkin Kurt hands her to wipe her eyes, "Thank you," she says through sniffles. Kurt gets up and slides into the seat next to Rachel and gives her a hug.

"No matter what happens, everything will be fine. If it's meant to be, it will be ok Rachel." He releases her and returns to his side of the table.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Kurt asks

"Strangely, I do. It's just good to be able to talk it out and not let everything just boil under the surface."

"Good, I'm glad that I could be of assistance." He says sweetly.

"I'm glad too," Rachel says as she reaches across the table and clutches his hand in hers.

**-break-**

Rachel waited a total of four days before approaching Blaine about Quinn. Over the course of those days, Rachel reorganized her goals; after all how can you embrace feelings for someone when you don't know their history. Her goals now are to resolve things with Quinn and get to know her because then she can accurately evaluate her feelings or infatuation for the vampire.

She is currently in the lunchroom mustering up the courage to approach the table occupied by the remaining vampires, mostly because Piper intimidates her a little…ok a lot. After a few deep, calming breaths she finally moves toward the table. Upon coming within a few feet of her destination, Piper's head flies up with a glare fixed on her face. Though she is thoroughly chilled to the bone, she trudges on seeing her objective getting closer and closer. She reaches a tentative hand out and softly taps his shoulder, "Hey Blaine," she says surprisingly composed.

"Oh, hey Rachel," he says politely.

"Um would it be ok if we talked in private for a minute."

"Sure," he says getting up from the table, "I guess I'll see you guys later," he directs to the other vampires. He and Rachel exit the cafeteria and head for the choir room. Once they are seated Rachel debates on whether to get straight to the point or go into details first.

"So Rachel," Blaine interrupts her thoughts, "what would you like to talk about?"

She decides to be frank about it, "I really need to talk with Quinn, but if you haven't noticed she's been kind of M.I.A. lately."

"Yes, I've noticed, but where do I come in?"

"I was hoping that you would know where she lives. I tried to avoid invading her privacy or space by just showing up at her house, but I don't know what else to do and there are things that I really need to say to her."

"I understand and fortunately for you, I can help."

Rachel claps her hands excitedly, "Thank you so much"

"It's no problem, but I will have to pick you up later tonight when the sun goes down."

Rachel looks extremely confused, "But you and Quinn can walk in the sunlight."

"Yes we can, but I doubt that her maker can. If you expect anyone to open the door it will most likely be her maker and not her; she is very stubborn after all."

"Right," she says suddenly nervous at the thought of possibly meeting Quinn's maker.

"If you are still up for it, I'll be around your house to pick you up around 7 tonight."

"Yes, I will be ready at 7."

"Alright, see you then Rachel." He says, waving a goodbye to her as he leaves the choir room. Rachel collects her things and tries to calm herself down at the thought of meeting Quinn's maker.

It's about 6:55pm and she has been pacing in front of her front door for almost 20 minutes. She hopes that Blaine makes it on time because punctuality is important; but she also wants to delay for a little longer. She finally calms her heart beat down, but when she hears her door bell ring at exactly 7'o'clock, her heart begins to hammer inside of her chest. She opens the door and musters a smile, "Hello Blaine," she says somewhat breathlessly.

"Hi, Rachel," he says standing just outside of the doorway. "You have to invite me in," he informs her.

"Oh," she says slapping her forehead lightly, "come in, come in." She ushers him inside and turns to grab her coat and purse off the couch.

Blaine stops her, "Calm down Rachel, there's nothing to be afraid of or worried about," he tells her soothingly.

"How did you…" she begins, confused at how he knows what she's feeling.

"I could hear your heart beating from the drive way," he says.

"Oh, ok" she says embarrassed.

"So are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she says.

The two go outside and into Blaine's car. Rachel stares out the window, trying to organize her thoughts and calm her beating heart. Blaine reaches over the center console and squeezes her hand reassuringly and she smiles appreciatively at him. She feels the car begin to slow and looks through the windshield to see that they are parked at a house.

"We're here," Blaine says as he shuts the car off.

Rachel takes off her seatbelt and stares up at the house not sure of whether it's more beautiful or eerie looking.

"I'll be waiting right here when you're done," he says.

Rachel nods her head at him and exits the car. She slowly makes her way up the sidewalk leading to the front door, brushing imaginary wrinkles off of her clothes. She finally reaches the door, lifts her hand, and knocks twice on the door.

It takes a minute but she hears someone on the other side of the door unlocking it and her heart stops beating for a moment when she realizes that that person could be Quinn. At the sight of white-haired man, her heart begins to beat again realizing that it is definitely not Quinn.

She realizes that she has been openly staring at the man for some time, "I'm so sorry sir. My name is Rachel Berry. I am here to speak with Quinn," she says holding her hand out to him.

He looks at her and accepts her gesture by shaking her hand with a genuine smile, "Hello Ms. Berry, my name is Russell. I am Quinn's maker."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," she says slightly gushing.

"No, it's an honor to meet you," he says with a twinkle in his eye, "Won't you come in?"

"Yes please, thank you," she says as she enters the house. Russell shuts the door behind her and then leads her into the living room.

"You have a lovely home sir," Rachel says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Thank you, it's been in my family for centuries. Would you like anything to drink? Water perhaps?" he says before sitting.

"No thank you sir,"

"Please," he says with a smile, "call me Russell."

"Ok Russell."

"So," he says as he crosses his legs, "you must be _the_ girl."

"What girl," Rachel asks.

"The girl that Quinn is so smitten with," he clarifies.

She blushes, "I wouldn't say she is smitten with me."

"Oh, but she is. As long as I've been with her, I've never seen her look as content as she does than on the days she sees you."

"Really?" Rachel inquires hopefully.

"Quinn has had a hard time…adapting. She's been alone, perhaps lonely even for so many years. That is not what I wanted for her when I gave her this life, in fact now that I think of it I'm not sure what I was thinking when I turned her; what I expected her to gain that she already didn't have at the time…she was very privileged, in more ways than one," he says then looks as if he is deep in thought and Rachel doesn't want to be rude and interrupt him. But soon his train of thought ends and he looks at Rachel apologetically, "I'm sorry for dazing off."

"It's not a problem sir, I mean Russell."

"Whatever you're doing is in a way fixing her, fixing what I broke when I turned her. Though I was able to give her many things in exchange, I could never return her humanity to her, but you…you are giving her that and for that I will be eternally grateful," he says as he goes to get up. "You came here just in time for Quinn had returned today from her little trip."

"I'm sorry but what trip?"

"She needed to get away, something about clearing her head, but I'm almost certain that it had everything to do with you," he says and Rachel looks down guiltily. "Unfortunately, Quinn left the house moments before you arrived…she smelled your scent," Rachel looks at him with disappointed eyes, "but I will get her for you."

"I don't mean to be rude by why would you do that? It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to me."

"She doesn't want to but she needs to, hopefully sooner rather than later. Whatever you do, please do not give up on her. She needs you more than she knows and I think you need her too," he says as he walks towards the door.

Rachel lets what he just said to her sink in, before a thought pops into her head, "Excuse me Russell, but if Quinn left how do you plan on getting her; she could be anywhere."

"That is true Ms. Berry, but the thing about the maker-child relationship is that I need only call her and she will come to me," he says.

Rachel looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to get a cell phone or any phone for that matter but he does nothing. Instead he simply says, "Quinn" and shortly after she feels a gust of wind blow into the room. When she takes a second look, there Quinn is, standing in front of Russell.

Quinn crosses her arms petulantly, "Yes?" she says slightly irritated.

"You have a visitor Quinn and I believe that the both of you have a lot to discuss," he says looking at Rachel then at Quinn, "I will leave you to it. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Rachel Berry," he says and then leaves the living room.

Quinn remains standing by the door, not looking at Rachel or in the direction she's sitting in. Rachel, hurt by Quinn's disregard of her presence, decides to get up and face her.

"Quinn, I'm sorry that I showed up like this, but I really needed to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," Quinn responds with a cold voice, looking Rachel directly in the eye.

"Yes we do, just please let me explain…" Rachel says reaching out to Quinn, who only snatches her arm away.

She crosses her arms and moves further into the living room away from Rachel, "You should have never come here. I think it'd be best if you leave Rachel."

Rachel walks over to Quinn though Quinn's back is still facing her, "Is that you want you want?"

Quinn lowers her head slightly and whispers, "Yes."

Rachel shuts her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears, but a few manage to escape and she wipes hastily at them, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you Quinn, I really am. I didn't mean it; I wasn't thinking. And the truth is it doesn't bother me that you're a vampire. It's what you are and I don't think I could ever have it in me to punish or hate you for being what you are," she says through her tears, "please can we just sit and talk."

Quinn breathes deeply trying to process what Rachel has just said to her. She turns around to face Rachel and she has to stop herself from wanting to wipe the tears from eyes and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry Rachel, but I can't do this with you now," she says regretfully.

Rachel nods her head in understanding, "Ok, I won't bother you again," she says turning to leave, "Just so you know Quinn…I never regretted kissing you. I honestly don't think I ever could." Quinn lowers her head in shame and starts to say something more but decides against it.

Rachel makes her way outside to Blaine's car. He immediately steps outside the car sensing her distress. He hugs her and Rachel silently cries on his shoulder, "She didn't want to speak to me," she says sadly.

"Shh, shh it's ok Rachel," he says trying to comfort her, "come on, let's get you home," he says as he leads her to the passenger's side.

After Blaine drops Rachel off at her house, he realizes that he is absolutely furious with Quinn. He returns his car to his house because he thinks that he'd have better luck catching Quinn on foot. Standing at the end of his driveway, he closes his eyes and begins to track her scent. It takes a while, but eventually he picks it up along with another scent that is all too familiar. He moves fast so as not to miss this chance of catching Quinn.

When he stops running, the two people separate and Quinn averts her gaze. He snaps his head towards the other person, "Leave," he snarls at her.

She retrieves her shirt off the floor, "You can't tell me what to do Blaine, you're not my maker," Piper says defiantly.

"I may not be your maker, but I am by far stronger than you are so leave willingly before I have to make you," he says with a fire in his eye that Piper has never seen. She throws Quinn a look before she reluctantly departs.

Quinn picks up her jacket and starts to head out of the room, "You stay," he says sternly.

"You may have the power to make Piper leave, but you don't have the power to beat me Blaine," Quinn says.

"That may be so, but that won't stop me from trying," he says angrily while moving to stand in front of Quinn.

"What's gotten you so angry, huh? The local store run out of hair gel?" she says

"How do you think Rachel got to your house? Who do you think was there to comfort her when she left in tears," he spat at Quinn.

"Why do you care?" she challenges him.

"Besides the fact that Rachel could very well be the key to solidifying the future of our kind" he yells but his voice calms as he says, "She has feelings for you Quinn and you broke her."

"She feels nothing for me," Quinn says not wanting to believe Blaine.

"You don't believe that," he says knowingly. Quinn doesn't say anything in response; she only begins to pace back and forth in the room.

"You need to fix this Quinn," Blaine says.

"Why just so vampires can advance in the world?" she says somewhat angrily.

"No," he says as he stops her pacing, "So you can fix yourself too. I can tell that Rachel is important to you. You don't have to deny it Quinn; just accept it. She might surprise you," he says then he leaves the room.

After the conversation with Blaine, Quinn didn't know what to do, so she just returned home. She doubted that Piper would come back and she was almost positive that she no longer wanted her company. When she got home, Russell was nowhere to be found and that was probably a good thing. He'd most likely scold her on her behavior towards Rachel; hell she's scolding herself. Alone in the house, Quinn can't help but feel guilty and…drained, emotionally mostly. So she sleeps.

**-break-**

When she awakes, she finds that she's slept the entire next day through. She searches her pockets for her phone and sees that it is almost 6:00pm. She also notices that she has several missed calls, all from Blaine, and several messages also mostly from Blaine, but a couple from Piper as well, most likely wanting to meet up later; Quinn rolls her eyes and falls back on the bed. She doesn't answer Blaine's messages because she knows what she has to do; what she doesn't know is if she's ready for the change it will surely bring.

The next thing she knows, Quinn is standing in front of Rachel's house. After the way she treated Rachel the night before, Quinn is sure that the other girl won't want to see her, so she declines knocking on the door. She inhales deeply to catch Rachel's scent and deciphers which room is Rachel's. She scales the side of the house and plants her fit firmly on the window ledge then kneels next to it. She peers inside and sees that it is completely dark, but she can hear Rachel's heart beating so she knows that she is there. She opens the window and the sound startles Rachel, she immediately jumps up and switches the lamp on her bedside table on and backs as far away from the window as possible.

"What are you doing here," Rachel whispers angrily at Quinn.

"I came to talk to you," Quinn says plainly.

"I don't want to talk," Rachel says.

"You don't have to; I'll do all the talking. Could you invite me in, please?" Quinn says a little embarrassed at the fact that she is still kneeling on the window ledge.

"Why should I?" Rachel asks as she crosses her arms.

"I honestly don't know," Quinn says and then pauses, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but you…Rachel, you are the only person that I want to see."

Rachel lifts her head at this and moves closer to Quinn. She just stares at her, trying to read her face, perhaps trying to predict what she could say that would make her forgive her for treating her so distantly.

"Please Rachel, let me in," Quinn can't help but think that she means more than just into her room when she says that.

With a sigh Rachel says, "You can come in Quinn."

Quinn, though awkwardly seated on the window ledge, somehow enters the room gracefully. She stands in front of Rachel for a second and they just stare at each other, until Rachel turns away and walks over to her bedroom door. She makes sure the door is closed and locked before she turns around and leans on it, "So?" she asks expectantly.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Quinn starts as she begins to move closer to Rachel but Rachel puts her hand up telling Quinn to not come any closer, "I'm sorry for the way that I treated you last night and for these past couple of weeks by being absent. I didn't think of how this is all affecting you and that was very selfish of me."

Rachel leaves the door behind and stands in front of Quinn, "You're right, you didn't think of how I feel," her brow furrowed in anger. Rachel is about to say more, when Quinn interrupts her.

"You're doing something to me…and I don't know what to do.," Quinn says.

Rachel's expression softens and she says softly, "What."

"Rachel, you make me feel so warm, so alive," Quinn says in the most genuine tone she can muster, "In all my years I've never come across anyone, human or vampire, who has such a power over me. I want nothing more than for you to find happiness, well I keep telling myself that." Quinn lifts a hand and grazes it against Rachel's cheek, "Deep down, I know that I want nothing more than for you to find happiness…with me."

Rachel brings her hand up over Quinn's and pulls it back down to her side. She turns her head away from Quinn, "I love him," Rachel slowly says.

Quinn, feeling rejected, lowers her head, "I understand," she says as she begins to head back over to the window.

"But I don't know what I feel for you," Rachel finishes and Quinn turns around.

"It's absurd really," Rachel says, slightly chuckling through her tears, "How can you have feelings for someone you barely know?"

Quinn walks back over to Rachel, "I used to think that, you know."

"Used to?" Rachel inquires.

"Yea, then I met you," she finishes and Rachel's eyes widen slightly, "I'm not asking you to make a choice now," Quinn starts, "and no matter the choice, I will respect it."

Rachel nods in understanding before shyly asking, "Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course," Quinn says with a smile and leads Rachel to the bed. They both lay down facing each other.

"How long will you stay?"

"Until you fall asleep, I have to leave," Quinn answers.

"Why?"

"…I need to feed. I haven't in a couple of days."

"Oh," Rachel says, "…how do you usually feed?"

"Usually Russell keeps blood in the house, but sometimes…I find a donor," Quinn admits.

"How long has it been since you feed on someone?"

"About three days," Quinn answers honestly.

Rachel, now curious, asks, "Did you know the person?"

"Um…it was Piper," Quinn says looking away from Rachel eyes.

"Oh," Rachel says with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm sorry for going there..." Quinn says but doesn't have a chance to finish.

"You can…bite me," Rachel says in a small voice.

"No, I can't," Quinn says sitting up on one arm.

"Why not, you fed from Piper, what's wrong with me?" Rachel says sitting all the way up.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Quinn says holding Rachel's hands, "but biting a human is different from biting a vampire. It's a way of marking someone as…yours."

"Oh," Rachel says.

"Yea," Quinn says with a light chuckle, "come on lay back down, you need to sleep."

Rachel obliges and soon she is fighting to keep her eyes open, but before she allows herself to drift to sleep she says, "Quinn…do you regret it?"

"The kiss?" Quinn asks to clarify and Rachel only nods her head.

Quinn leans down and places a lingering kiss to Rachel's forehead, "Never…in fact I could use another," Quinn jokes and Rachel playfully hits her on the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At the moment Quinn wished she could be anywhere else. She is trying her hardest to remain in her seat on the risers in glee club and not punch Finn Hudson right in his face. She is gripping her chair so hard that her knuckles are turning white and the seat begins to crack. What's gotten Quinn so angry? Finn has decided to sing yet another love song to Rachel. It's not like she hasn't sat through others, but this performance in particular infuriates her to her very core mostly because of what happened the night before.

Right now all she can do is glare daggers at Finn and his clumsy choreography and dopey smile, and watch Rachel for any reactions. She can hear Rachel's heart beat speed up in what she thinks is love and it only fuels her anger. As soon as Finn finishes his song, kneeling down in front of Rachel of course, Quinn abruptly gets up from her seat, attracting everyone's attention, and hastily exits the room.

"Um…ok," Mr. Schue says, "Finn that was a…nice performance."

Finn gets off of the floor, "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"Mr. Schue is right Finn, that was a good song choice," Rachel says as she gets up and kisses him on the cheek. She turns to Mr. Schue, "Would you mind if I go check on Quinn? She seemed kind of upset?" Rachel inquires and Piper scoffs from her seat, arms crossed in irritation.

"Sure, Rachel that's fine," Mr. Schue replies.

Rachel turns to leave, but is stopped by an oversized hand latching on to hers, "Rach," Finn tries to coo sweetly to Rachel, "I'm sure Quinn is fine. She's a big girl…uh a big girl vampire. I think it's better if you stay here with me, where it's safe."

Rachel slowly removes herself from his grasp, "Quinn is a friend of mine and as a friend it is my duty to make sure that she is alright. I assure that I will be fine, Quinn wouldn't hurt me," she responds, "I'll see you later, Finn."

She grabs her bag and heads out the door, "Are we still on for tonight?" Finn calls out after her.

Rachel turns around, "Um, I don't know I have a lot of work to do today, I'll call you later though," she says and can't help but feel guilty for lying. She offers him a small wave and then sets out to find the angry vampire.

The first place that Rachel looks is Quinn's locker, but she's not there. Then she checks all of the bathrooms and still no sight of the vampire. She walks outside to the football field, hoping that the blonde-haired girl is there because she's running out of places to look. But still, she's nowhere in sight. Rachel turns to leave when she hears a loud thud and sees a flock of birds fly swiftly through the skies. She looks in the direction of the trees near the football field and scrutinizes the sight; then she hears another sound. She briskly walks in the direction of the noise, going into the small forest until she finds her target.

Quinn's back is to her and Rachel can see that she is breathing heavily. Rachel can also see that a tree has fallen, and she wonders if Quinn may have been the abrupt end to this poor tree's life. If so then she will certainly have to talk to her about it. As she looks around she sees a hole in another tree and her breath hitches at the sight. She's pretty sure that Quinn heard her because her body stiffens for a moment.

"Quinn," Rachel says in a small voice, "are you ok?"

"I'm just peachy, Rachel," Quinn replies voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't get to talk to me like that," Rachel says slightly defensive.

"And you don't get to ask me questions that you damn well know the answer to," Quinn replies snappily.

"That is it, Quinn Fabray," Rachel shouts, "You don't get to come to my house in the middle of the night, tell me all of these sweet things and then the next day treat me like this. If this is how you're going to treat me then I guess you didn't really mean what you said. And if you were hoping to get into my pants by feeding me some bullshit about how you want to be with me, then you're sadly mistaken." In an instant Quinn has Rachel pinned to a tree; Rachel doesn't know whether to be scared or aroused at the way that Quinn is holding her and looking at her with her glowing yellow eyes.

"Everything that I said to you was the truth," Quinn says through gritted teeth. She pauses before continuing in an effort to calm herself down, "I want you Rachel and I can't stand knowing that he has you. I couldn't take seeing him sing that song to you in glee. The entire time I wanted to just…tear him apart. But I couldn't do that because…you love him. And I meant what I said when I said that I just wanted you to be happy," Quinn finishes sadly. Her eyes have returned to their normal color and she tries to avoid making eye contact with Rachel, "I'm sorry for upsetting you Rachel, I came out here to get control of my emotions so that they wouldn't…explode all over you, but it happened anyway." Quinn says and begins to step away from Rachel, but is stopped when Rachel cups her face.

Rachel holds Quinn's face in place and just stares into her eyes for a moment, "You're right, I do love him," Quinn lowers her face, but Rachel lifts it back up so that they are looking in each other's eyes, "but, like I told you last night, I don't know what I feel for you. You are making me question everything about my relationship and myself. I enjoy being with Finn, but lately all I want is to spend all of my time…with you. I won't let myself…fall for you until I know who you are. I mean we still don't know each other Quinn and I want us to."

"I understand Rachel…What do you want to know?" Quinn asks.

"Everything." Rachel says plainly.

Quinn nods her head before saying, "I'm no good at this."

Rachel looks confused, "No good at what?"

"Letting people in."

"Well I'm not people, I'm Rachel. And I can wait until you're ready," she says as she caresses her cheek. Quinn begins to lean into her touch and releases a sigh of contentment.

Quinn turns her head and places a light kiss on the inside of Rachel's hand, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Rachel replies humbly, "but there is something that you can do for me."

Quinn smiles slightly, "What can I do?"

Rachel drops her hands from Quinn's face and guides Quinn's hands to rest on her waist before wrapping her arms around Quinn's shoulders, "You can…kiss me?"

Quinn raises her eyebrows in shock, "And why do you want me to kiss you?"

"Because every day I keep replaying in my head the night that I kissed you and I can't help but to wonder what it would've been like had I not run away."

Quinn nods her head, "When was the last time you kissed Finn?"

"Today," Rachel says honestly and Quinn drops her hands and tries to move away from Rachel, "but it was only on the cheek," Rachel rushes out. "Since that night I couldn't bring myself to initiate a kiss, a real kiss with him because I…" Rachel stops.

"Because what?" Quinn asks

Rachel sighs heavily and stares into Quinn's eyes, "Because I know that I felt more in that one, small kiss with you, than I have in any of the kisses with him," she replies honestly.

Quinn instantly grabs Rachel by the waist and even though she pulled Rachel into her fairly quickly, her lips met Rachel's softly and moved against hers at a slow pace. Quinn kissed Rachel with all that she had; she thought that if this was going to be the only time that she got to kiss Rachel, she would make it count. She softly pushed Rachel back against the tree and began kissing her a little more feverishly. Rachel's hands held Quinn's head tightly in place, while Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's waist. Rachel parted her lips and Quinn took that as her opening and sensually slid her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned at the contact and the moan reverberated throughout Quinn's body. Quinn was quickly losing control of herself as their tongues battled for dominance. Rachel lets out another deep moan and Quinn can feel her fangs dying to come out.

"Rachel," Quinn says in between kisses, "I hate myself for saying this but we need to stop."

Rachel is at a loss of words so she only nods her head to show that she understands. When Rachel comes out of her kissing induced trance she realizes that she is eye level with Quinn, in fact she is looking slightly downward at Quinn, and that's when she realizes their current position. At some point, during their heavy make-out session, Quinn had picked Rachel up and Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. Rachel can practically feel her center pulsating and she's positive that Quinn can feel it too and her cheeks redden.

Rachel clears her throat and tries to regain her composure, "Um Quinn, you have to let me down," she says timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot," she carefully places Rachel back on her feet and catches her when she stumbles slightly. "Are you ok?" Quinn asks with a somewhat smug look on her face because if the way her legs buckled was any indication of how that kiss made her feel, then Quinn had every reason to smile.

Rachel, detecting Quinn's cockiness, playfully hits her on the arm, "I'm fine you ass."

"There's no need to be mean Rach," Quinn says still looking smug.

"Whatever. Since we've been out here for a while and I left glee to come looking for you. You have to take me home," Rachel says as she picks up her bag that she had abandoned earlier.

"It would be my pleasure, lead the way" Quinn says as she follows Rachel out of the woods and to the parking lot.

**-break-**

The next morning at school Quinn is feeling a lot better. After spending the rest of the afternoon and some of the night with Rachel, she was beginning to think that she could get what she wants. Quinn has been pressuring herself to be open with Rachel, even though Rachel said there's no need to rush, but she can't help but to. She wants Rachel to know everything before she gets in too deep…she hopes that once Rachel know her past, that she won't change her mind. But right now, Quinn won't ponder on that. She walks down the halls and stops by her locker before she was supposed to meet Rachel at hers, per Rachel's request. After Quinn opens her locker door, she is overcome by a familiar scent and hears the increased speed of heart beats behind her.

She rolls her eyes and without turning around she says, "What do you want?" clearly agitated.

"I want you to stay away from Rachel," Finn says trying to sound threatening.

"Did Rachel ask you to do this?" Quinn says, still not bothering to face him.

"Well no, b-but" he begins but is promptly interrupted.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about," Quinn says, slamming her locker door and heading in the direction of Rachel's locker. Finn grabs her arm to stop her. Quinn glares at him, her eyes quickly changing color.

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend," he says more sternly and emphasizing the 'my'.

"Or else what," she says through gritted teeth, "what do you think you could possibly do to me?"

"I'll tell Figgins that you attacked me," he says and Quinn's face hardens, "I'll tell him that one day you just lost control and you bit me."

"You're not marked dipshit," Quinn replies.

"Yet," he says smugly, "You and I both know that it won't be hard to find a vampire willing to bite me. Maybe Piper could do it for me," he adds with a wink.

Quinn's face reddens at his implications, she doesn't move because she worries about what she could do to him in the state that she's in now.

Finn steps closer to her, "Like I said, stay away from Rachel. She's not yours and she never will be," he says while looking her straight in the eyes before walking away.

Quinn stands in the middle of the hallway for a moment because she doesn't know what else to do. She throws her fist into the nearest locker and it causes a massive dent. She looks around to see several students staring at her with their mouths wide open, there's one who is standing particularly close.

She nods at him, "Is this your locker?" She says motioning to the locker that her hand is still currently sitting in.

He slowly nods. She removes her hand, "I'm sorry for the ruining your locker, if you want you could take mine?" she offers.

He only stares at her before saying, "That was awesome."

She rolls her eyes and starts to head away, "I'll have my stuff out by this afternoon, its locker 1686." She walks away, but she doesn't bother going to meet Rachel; she can't risk it. What if Finn holds true to his threat, then she'd surely meet death.

Quinn is thankful that she and Rachel don't share her next class, but she knows that Rachel will soon figure out that something is not right. Quinn walks into the classroom and takes a seat in between Piper and Blaine.

"Hey Quinn," Piper says, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Quinn simply states, not wanting to have this conversation with Piper.

"Don't tell me, it's got something to do with her," she says somewhat annoyed.

"It's nothing that's got nothing to do with anyone, ok." Quinn says getting annoyed, she turns away from Piper.

"You wouldn't be having this problem, if you just stuck to you're kind." Piper says under her breath.

"That is enough," Quinn shouts drawing the attention of everyone in the room, including the teacher, "It does not concern you, so why don't you just let it go and move on." Quinn snaps at her.

"It does concern me when you decided to leave me for her," Piper says getting angry.

"In order for me to have left you, there would've had to be something more than just sex between us," Quinn says. Piper tries to slap Quinn, but Quinn easily catches her hand.

"Let me go," Piper says, her eyes changing color to match the anger she is feeling right now.

"You don't want to do this Piper, you won't win" Quinn says, letting her hand go.

"Fuck you, Quinn, just fuck you." Piper says feeling more upset than angry, and then she storms out of the room. Everyone watches her leave and then turns their attention back to Quinn.

"That was a little unnecessary, Quinn. You should go talk to her," Blaine says.

"She just needs time to cool off," Quinn says dismissing him.

"No, she doesn't. This will happen again. You need to talk to her."

Quinn knows that he's right, but she just doesn't have it in her right now so she turns her attention to the teacher, "Please continue on with your lesson sir," she says and waits for him to gather himself before proceeding with the lesson.

**-break-**

Quinn is relieved when the final bell rings. She just wants to go home, where she won't have to worry about Rachel or Piper. She exits the school building and pulls out her packet of cigarettes from her bag. She picks one, lights it, closes her eyes and inhales deeply only for it to be cut short by the cigarette being pulled from her mouth.

"I haven't seen you all day," Quinn knows that voice and by the tone, she can tell that this person is not happy.

"Well, there are over 200 students attending this school, so to find one could be nearly impossible," Quinn replies smartly.

"That may be so, but that becomes highly unlikely when that one person was supposed to find me," Rachel says with her hands on her hips and a frown fixed on her face.

"Look, something came up and I…" Quinn starts.

"Bullshit, Quinn Fabray. I can't keep doing this with you. We move forward, and then we move right back. It's exhausting."

"Well regardless of how far we move, it means virtually nothing since you still have a boyfriend," Quinn replies somewhat frustrated. But after seeing Rachel's face, she immediately wants to take it back.

"So it means nothing to you," Rachel says sadly.

"No, Rachel that's not what I meant. It means everything to me, but..."

"But what…I know that what I've asked you to do is not ideal, but I asked because it means something to me," Rachel says making Quinn feel guilty.

As Rachel turns to walk away, Quinn says, "Wait,"

"Why should I?" Rachel asks.

"Why should I?" Quinn counters reflexively and Rachel starts to walk away again. This time Quinn uses her speed to block her path and is derailed by the sight of tears welling up in Rachel's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I want to explain myself, I really do, but not here." Quinn says sincerely.

"Why not here?" Rachel asks.

Quinn sighs deeply, "Have you seen Finn?"

"Yea, he asked me to meet him by his car after school."

"Shit," Quinn says, "I have to go, but not because I don't want to finish this. Meet me tonight," Quinn asks.

"I can't, I have to…"

"Please, it's important," Quinn begs.

"Ok, where?"

"Could you meet me at RED?" Quinn asks thinking of the first place that came to mind.

"The vampire club?" Rachel asks somewhat hesitantly.

"Yea," Quinn says but then she picks up Finn's scent, "Be there around 10:00pm, I'll find you," she says and then hurriedly leaves to her car.

Rachel watches Quinn walk away and can't help but to wonder why Quinn was acting so strange…well stranger than usual.

**-break-**

Rachel had asked Kurt to escort her to the club because she had trouble coming up with a suitable excuse to tell her fathers of why she was going to a vampire club so late at night. So she just opted to tell them that she would be with Kurt; she lied mostly to spare her parents the worrying (at least that's what she tells herself to ease the guilt).

"Are you sure you want to go in there," Kurt asks eying the front doors to RED wearily.

Rachel takes another look at her watch and sees that it is 9:55pm, "Am I sure? No, not really. But I have to see Quinn."

"Ok, do you want me to come in there with you?"

"No, you don't have to. Quinn should be here soon," she says hoping that she is right.

"Ok, well text me when you get together with Quinn and call if you need anything," Kurt says.

"Ok I will, thanks for the ride Kurt," Rachel says as she gets out of the car. She tries to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles to calm her nerves as she walks to the bouncer.

"I.D. please," the Bouncer asks in a deep voice. Rachel fumbles to get her identification out, being slightly intimidated by the size and sound of the man guarding the doors. Finally she retrieves it, and shows it to him.

He looks her up and down for a moment, before handing her I.D. back to her, "Hands out," he says and Rachel complies. He then takes a red marker and places two very large red exes on the backs of her hands. He then instructs her inside, "Good luck," he says. Rachel doesn't know whether he was being sincere or if he was just being rude.

Rachel cautiously walks through the club, not sure where she's supposed to be heading. She looks around at all of the people, who are wearing very little to nothing, and feels completely overdressed. For some reason, she thinks a safe place to sit would be at the bar.

"I can help you with those," a man says to her, who is sitting on the stool beside her.

"With what?" Rachel asks.

He motions towards her hugging her jacket close to her, "Your clothes," he tries to say smoothly.

"That's very kind of you, but no thank you," Rachel says trying to be polite.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He says.

"My name is Rachel," she says hesitantly.

"And who, my dear Rachel, is your maker," he asks and she doesn't answer, "You're not vampire, are you?"

"No, I am not," she says.

"Then what are you doing here, the only people who come here are vampires and those who want to be fed on by vampires and you look nothing like the latter," he says.

"With all due respect sir, why I am here is none of your business," she says getting annoyed with this man.

He reveals his fangs and moves closer to her, "I think it is my business if I want to make you dinner," he says with a wicked grin as he moves closer to her neck. Rachel, completely shocked, does not know what to do, so she only sits and tries to brace for the inevitable bite.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she hears and looks to see that Quinn has pulled the man away from her.

He hisses, "Who the hell do you think you are? She has no marks, she's clean. She's open to be taken."

With lightning speed, Quinn pulls him close and bears her fangs, "She is mine," she says through gritted teeth. Her eyes change color and he begins to feel afraid because he knows that she is no ordinary vampire, "Touch her again and I'll rip you apart," Quinn says and throws him on the ground. He hurriedly picks himself up and disappears instantly.

Quinn's body is throbbing with fury, but then she feels a small hand holding on to hers. She turns and Rachel steps closer to her and caresses her cheek, "Quinn, calm down," she says softly.

That is all it takes. Quinn's fangs retract and her eyes return to their normal hazel color, "I apologize for my behavior, Rachel. You shouldn't have had to see that and I should've known better than to ask you to meet me here."

"You don't have anything to apologize for…you're my hero," Rachel replies genuinely.

Quinn turns her head, "You speak so highly of me…why?"

"Why not?" Rachel challenges.

"I don't deserve it, I'm no angel," she says sardonically.

"You're right, you aren't an angel," Rachel says, "but I like what and who you are."

"You don't know who I am," Quinn states.

"I know enough to know that I will like the rest of you," Rachel says.

"Only like?" Quinn questions playfully.

Rachel chuckles, "We'll see," she says giving herself and Quinn hope, "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about."

Once Rachel mentions that, Quinn's demeanor instantly changes, "Did you tell Finn, you were coming to meet me," Quinn asks, voice dripping with loathing when she says his name.

"No, I did not, but if your tone is any indication, I'd say that this has something to do with Finn. Look Quinn, if this is you trying to talk me into breaking up with him..."

"—He threatened me," Quinn says interrupting her.

Rachel's face changes between surprise and confusion, "Excuse me, he did what?"

"Today he stopped by my locker before I was meant to meet you. He told me that if I didn't stay away from you, he would tell Figgins that I attacked him. Now do you understand why I have been elusive all day? I cannot do anything to sabotage the vampire cause…it would be the end of me if that happened. I would gladly die for you Rachel Berry, but not before I figure out what we," she motions between them, "could be."

The butterflies fluttering in Rachel's stomach at what she just heard distracts her from the importance of what Quinn said, well momentarily, "They're going to kill you?" she shouts incredulously.

Quinn shakes her head, "Is that the only thing that you've got out what I just said to you?"

"No, but it's one of the more important ones," Rachel answers, "who's going to kill you?" Rachel asks.

"The vampire council, but that's not important." Quinn answers.

"How is that not important?"

"Because I will live as long as Finn doesn't go through with his threat."

Rachel nods her head at Quinn. She then turns and begins to walk away.

Quinn, puzzled, shouts "where are you going?"

"I am going to kill Finn Hudson," a furious Rachel shouts back at her.

Quinn uses her speed to catch up with Rachel, "As much as I want that to happen, I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Rachel asks, unintentionally directing her fury at Quinn.

"Because then he'll know that I told you, which means I didn't stay away from you, and he will lie to Figgins so calm down firecracker."

Rachel huffs at Quinn's impromptu nickname, "Well what are we supposed to do?"

"You could break up with your stupid, impotent, jerk, asshole of a boyfriend?" Quinn supplies.

Rachel glares at her, "Well then it's obvious what we do," Quinn says.

"Don't say it." Rachel says solemnly.

"We have to stop seeing each other," Quinn says regretfully.

"I don't want that," Rachel says immediately.

"Well what do you suppose we do? There are no other options."

"We can keep sneaking around," Rachel says and flinches at how bad that sounded.

Quinn shakes her head, "It won't work. If you keep breaking plans with him, soon he's going to realize that you're not at home in your room, flipping through song selections and that you're on my bed."

Rachel slaps Quinn on the arm, "I have never nor will I ever be in your bed Quinn Fabray."

"Never say never," Quinn simply says.

"Come on, this is serious Quinn," Rachel says.

"I know…and that's why we have to take a break," Quinn says sadly.

"…you're breaking up with me and we're not even technically a couple," Rachel says equally as sad.

"I'm not breaking up with you Rachel," Quinn says as she places her hands on Rachel's waist and pulls her close, "We just need to spend time apart for a while and then we can get to know each other better and see where it leads us."

Rachel nods her head in understanding, "I don't like this," she says through sniffles.

Quinn leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead, "I don't either," she says as she looks into Rachel's eyes. Suddenly she's overcome with a longing to kiss Rachel, because who knows how long it will be before she is able to again, so she does. The surprise of the kiss causes Rachel to whimper, but she beings to respond to the kiss immediately. Rachel begins running her fingers through short blond hair and pulling Quinn's lips ever closer.

When they stop, Quinn opens her eyes and looks at a dazed Rachel. Rachel brings one of her hands to touch one of Quinn's eye, "They're so bright," Rachel says dreamily.

"And yours are so dark," Quinn says knowing what the kiss did to Rachel.

Rachel blushes, "I'm not the one with the raging libido," she replies cleverly.

Quinn chuckles at that, "Unfortunately, I think it's time that I get you home."

Rachel relaxes her hold on Quinn, "you don't have to do that. I can call Kurt."

"I want to," Quinn says, "I just have to make sure that you're safe."

Rachel nods, "Ok…let's go" Rachel say and begins to walk away, trying her best to reel in her emotions. She is stopped when she feels Quinn's hand intertwining with hers. She looks up at Quinn.

"You'll be fine," Quinn says. She places a kiss on Rachel's hand then leads them out of the club.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been ten days. Ten days of only catching quick glimpses of Quinn in the hallways. Ten days without as much as a nod from the blond vampire and Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She found that without her daily encounters with the vampire, she spends a lot more time thinking about her, imagining what would have been said if they had met during the day. And frankly, Finn's increased clinginess has annoyed her to no end.

That is why, at this moment, Rachel is standing on the doorstep to Quinn's house, trying to decide if this is what she really wanted to do. After a minute, Rachel realizes that she desperately wants to see Quinn, so without further hesitation she knocks firmly on the door.

Russell opens the door and upon seeing the small girl, a smile appears on his face, "Hello Rachel, what a pleasant surprise. How are you doing?"

"Very well sir and yourself?" Rachel responds politely.

"I am doing wonderfully. I suspect you're here to see Quinn." Rachel nods her head, Russell motions for Rachel to come inside, and then closes the front door. "Quinn you have a visitor."

"Be right there," Quinn shouts from somewhere upstairs. Russell exits the foyer, leaving Rachel to wait for Quinn.

While waiting, Rachel turns around to admire the house; the last time she was there, she didn't really have a chance to actually see it. She admires the Victorian design and furnishings; she wonders how long they've actually owned some of them. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts her thoughts. She turns around and sees Quinn staring at her.

Quinn walks a little closer to Rachel, "I thought we decided-"

"You decided," Rachel says interrupting Quinn.

Quinn only shakes her head, "Well I thought that we had an understanding," she says now standing directly in front of Rachel.

Rachel looks down coyly, "I know but…I had to see you," she says and looks Quinn in the eye.

"If Finn finds out, the outcome could be…irrevocable to say the least."

"I assure you Quinn; Finn does not suspect a thing. I made sure of it," Rachel says.

"So you care about my well-being," Quinn says slyly.

"Yes, I do" Rachel says. Quinn does not expect the straightforward answer, but she smiles anyway.

"Alright, come on," Quinn says as she takes Rachel's hand and leads her up to her room. Rachel looks around at the very large bed covered in a burgundy duvet; 'no surprise there' she thinks. She sees a desk in the corner, a laptop sitting on the bed, and also a pair of glass that are haphazardly placed beside it. Quinn closes the door behind Rachel slowly.

"Make yourself comfortable," Quinn says as she closes the laptop, places it on her desk, and sits against the headboard of her bed.

Rachel takes her jacket off and drapes it across a nearby chair; then she drops her bag. She walks over to the bed and straddles Quinn. Quinn's surprise is evident even though she rests her hands on Rachel's waist.

"Someone's feeling bold tonight," Quinn teases and Rachel blushes, "See, that's what I'm used to seeing. What's made you so assertive?"

"I don't know," Rachel admits, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, "You said to make myself comfortable, and I thought that I'm most comfortable when I'm in your arms," Rachel says while playing with the fine hairs on the back of Quinn's neck.

Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel slowly. Rachel sighs at the feeling of Quinn's lips against hers. She pushes herself against Quinn's body, reveling in the feeling of being kissed so thoroughly. Then Quinn pulls her lips from Rachel's and buries her head in Rachel's neck. She inhales deeply embracing the scent of Rachel's perfume and blood. Rachel kisses her head and hugs her tightly.

"I've missed you," Quinn says into Rachel's neck.

"I thought we had an understanding," Rachel says with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean that I can't miss you," Quinn says as she hugs Rachel tightly, feeling that the girl would disappear if she were to let her go. "You have no idea how hard it is to stay away from you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Rachel replies.

The two just sit like that for a while, just holding on to each other until Quinn finally raises her head and looks Rachel in the eye.

"I've done a lot of bad things," Quinn says, "I've…killed people…too many to count. I may not be the same person I was back then, but I am still capable of doing the same things, if not even more. When I look at you, I see someone who's pure and innocent, and I can't shake the feeling that I'm tarnishing you in some way."

Rachel is taken aback by Quinn's sudden openness, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I know that what I feel for you will never go away. In two hundred years, when you're long gone and I'm still here, I will still feel for you. When I think about that time when I'd have no choice but to be without you, I try to tell myself well, I can just turn her so that we can be together forever…but I won't make that choice for you. I wouldn't wish this life for you. I won't take your dreams away out of selfishness. So, in a way, keeping my distance was like a preview of the future and now seeing you again, I just want you…all of you," Quinn says genuinely.

"Quinn, that's a lot to take in," Rachel says getting off of her and sitting beside her on the bed, "how can you feel so deeply when our knowledge of each other doesn't go deeper than face value things?"

"I was turned against my will," Quinn says suddenly. "When I was…younger I was different than most girls my age. They all just wanted to learn how to sew, to clean, to cook, so that they would be able to find a husband and have children. I didn't want those things…but I loved my mother. She wanted those things for me and I would do anything for her."

"One day I was leaving the store and I heard someone calling my name. It was Russell. He told me that he could make it so that I wasn't miserable; that I could have the power to do anything I wanted; that all I had to do was become his child. But I was my mother's child, so naturally I told him to fuck off. But then he grabbed me and I felt this sharp pain in my neck; then I just felt weak. I felt myself dying," she says and few tears escape her eyes.

"Almost immediately after feeling that, I felt a warm liquid falling into my mouth; it took me a moment to realize that it was blood. He told me that one day I would be grateful of the new life he'd given me; that I would live to see times change and enjoy what a perpetual future holds. Then I passed out. When I had woken up a few days later, I was in a house that I'd never seen before and in town that I'd never been to before either."

"I found Russell and he told me that it was best that we relocate because the locals were getting suspicious…then he told me that I could never go back; that I could never see my mother again. And I lost it. I wanted to kill him," Quinn says in an almost growl and Rachel grabs onto her hand, "I tried to, but he was and is still far stronger than I am. He didn't hurt me much; he just left me alone to accept it. For years, I resented him and I defied him. I ignored his pleas for me to let him help me with my newfound strength, powers...hunger. I think I killed hundreds of people in a matter of months. I was a monster," she says looking Rachel in the eye. Rachel begins to shake her head, but Quinn hurriedly gets off of the bed.

"You don't understand. I am a monster. I may have better control over my hunger now, but back then I murdered people. I wasn't just doing it for sustenance; I was doing it to spite Russell. Hoping that if he saw how out of control I was, he would have mercy and kill me. But that never happened, so eventually I surrendered to what he wanted; I let him teach me about myself and how to control the hunger. When I was in control of my powers and my senses, that's when I found out. I had always kept a sort of memory of what my mother smelt like, and one day I searched for her scent until I found her. She was dying," upon hearing this Rachel got off the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"I went to her and she told me how much she missed me; how much she looked for me; how she thought that I was just a dream because I looked just like she remembered. I told her that I could help her, that she could live. She said why would she want to live when she could die and be in heaven with me forever? I cried. I cried because I felt guilty that my mom had to live all of these years thinking that her daughter was dead; that all she could look forward to was reuniting with her when she died herself. I tried to tell her that I had died and that I was not in heaven; that I was doomed to walk this earth forever, but I didn't have enough time. She told me that she loved me and then she died."

"After my mother died, I couldn't kill another innocent person. I tried, but I looked into their eyes and I saw my mother's. I thought 'I could never do this to her', so I would let them go. But then I came across the…scum of the human race; murderers, molesters, rapists….I killed any and all that I could find. I looked into their eyes and saw nothing but a waste of life, so I took theirs. I thought that in a way I was repaying a debt to the world, exchanging all of the lives that I've taken for ones that I could save by killing these people."

"For the longest time, I've hated who I am. I've wanted to die. I thought about just watching the sunrise one last time, long before I was able to withstand it like I can now. But I could never go through with it. I would sit until I burned, but then I would find myself being pulled back into the safety of the dark. I didn't know what was pulling me…then one day, many years later, I smelled the most intoxicating scent I've ever come across," Quinn says this as she places her hands on both sides of Rachel's face, "That was the first day I saw you." Quinn says as she brushes her thumbs across Rachel's soft skin, "I realized that I was waiting for you."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn softly, feeling a wetness slide down her face; it is then that Rachel realizes she was crying too, "I don't know what to say, Quinn. I understand that you are the way you are because of losing the one person you loved the most. You've killed people, but I think now you have more sympathy for humans. You've changed. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone just for the hell of it; you haven't hurt me."

"But you're different," Quinn says, "I could never bring myself to hurt you."

"I know, but I also know that you wouldn't hurt anyone else," Rachel says, "that isn't you anymore."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because when I look into your eyes, I see the good in you. I see someone who only means to protect those who can't protect themselves, someone who has a heart, and someone who feels just like everyone else."

Quinn, looks downs, and when she looks up her eyes are glowing yellow and her fangs are slightly visible, "What about now? What do you see when you look at me now?"

"I see…a vampire; a vampire that has done bad things, but grieves for her mistakes. I see a vampire who couldn't hurt an innocent person, I see a vampire…that I can see myself being with; that I know can make me very happy," Rachel says and then leans up to kiss Quinn. Quinn begins to kiss her back slowly and parts her lips just enough for Rachel to slip her tongue inside. Rachel can feel Quinn's sharp fangs with her tongue and is careful not to be too rough. Soon Rachel doesn't feel the fangs anymore, so she slowly separates her lips from Quinn's. Quinn's eyes have returned to normal and she looks more vulnerable than Rachel has ever seen her.

"Do you really mean that," Quinn asks shakily.

"Every word," Rachel says confidently.

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and leads her back over to her bed. Rachel sits on the edge and scoots backwards up to the headboard, pulling Quinn along who hovers above her. She rests her head against the pillow and holds Quinn's face in her hands. She leans up to kiss her and as Quinn lowers herself she falls in between Rachel's parted legs.

The kissing becomes more feverish and needy, as the need for air goes ignored. Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and whimpers at the contact. Rachel begins trailing kisses down Quinn's neck as she runs her hands travel to the bottom of her shirt. When Quinn feels Rachel's hands slip under her shirt, she subconsciously rocks her body into Rachel, eliciting a small whimper. Upon feeling Quinn rocking into her, Rachel stops kissing her neck and lies back down on the bed, still holding on to Quinn.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asks.

Rachel's mouth is getting dryer by the second, so she only nods her head in response. Quinn leans down and brushes her lips firmly against Rachel as she continues to rock into her at a slow pace. Rachel's hands begin to dig into Quinn's skin because she's overwhelmed with the excitement building up inside of her. Rachel clutches the end of Quinn's shirt and begins to lift it up. Quinn stops kissing her and looks into Rachel eye's to see what she wants without having to ask. Seeing Rachel's breath hitch every time she moves and her chest rise and fall as she tries to regulate her breathing spurs her on. Quinn raises herself and removes her shirt, leaving her in only a black bra. Rachel caresses her abs as Quinn begins to lean down against Rachel. Rachel pushes her slightly up and sees the confused look on Quinn's face. Before she can say anything, Rachel relieves herself of her shirt and then pulls Quinn back down to the bed with her.

Rachel kisses Quinn passionately and runs her finger through her hair; she grabs onto it trying to pull Quinn as close as she can possibly get. Quinn begins to rock harder and Rachel's moans become more drawn out. One of her hands move down to Rachel's ass and grips it tightly. She uses her grips to force Rachel's center to meet hers with each grind. The sensation makes Rachel's moans grow in volume and it's becoming increasingly difficult for Quinn to stop herself from taking Rachel right this instant.

Soon Quinn's rocking slows down and she says, "We need to stop."

Rachel looks up at Quinn, who is now only resting in between her legs, and begins to play with the ends of Quinn's hair. She looks slightly nervous then she says, "I want…" but she stops and bites her bottom lip.

Quinn is confused at Rachel's sudden sheepish behavior, "What do you want," she asks softly.

"I want you to…bite me," Rachel says slowly, averting her gaze from Quinn's.

"I told you it means that-," Quinn starts.

"I remember what it means," Rachel says and shyly looks at Quinn.

Quinn shakes her head, "You have no idea how bad I want to taste you, but I won't mark you." After hearing this Rachel's hands drop from Quinn's hair and she looks away from her.

"I can't bring myself to claim you as mine," Quinn starts, "when you're not. I'm not even sure where your heads at after everything that just happened."

"What if I want to be?" Rachel asks nervously, as she turns to face Quinn, but not look her in the eyes.

"To be what?" Quinn asks nudging Rachel to look at her.

"To be yours," Rachel says, "What if I told you that I'm going to break up with Finn?"

"Then we can wait until you have," Quinn replies somewhat begrudgingly because all she wants to do is make Rachel hers regardless of Finnept's place in Rachel life. But she knows that that moment when she can have Rachel all to herself will be that much more satisfying when Finn is completely out of the picture.

"Ok, ok we'll wait," Rachel agrees reluctantly. "Does this mean that we aren't allowed to do other things until I break up with Finn?"

Quinn raises her eyebrows, "what other things?"

Rachel leans up and places a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips then she whispers in her ear, "I want you to make love to me."

Quinn swallows loudly upon hearing this confession. She can hear Rachel's heart beating in her ears and she can smell Rachel's arousal; she is completely and utterly speechless.

"Would you do that for me?" Rachel asks huskily in Quinn's ear, who can only nod in response.

"Good to know," Rachel says as she lightly pushes Quinn off of her and gets off of the bed to retrieve her shirt. Quinn sits on the bed in a haze of arousal and confusion. After Rachel puts her shirt on she says, "I know that we have an understanding, but I expect to see you Friday night because you are taking me on a date."

"I am?" Quinn asks and Rachel shoots her a look, "Right, I am. Does Friday at 8 sound good?"

"Perfect," Rachel says with a smile. She puts her coat on and grabs her bag. She walks over to the bed and kisses Quinn on her cheek, "See you on Friday," she says as she exist the bedroom.

**-break-**

It's Thursday night and Quinn is pacing back and forth in the study. She has no clue where to take Rachel and she's slightly freaking out. The last thing she wants to do is disappoint Rachel by taking her somewhere she doesn't want to go or somewhere that bores her to death. Its' been so long she's actually been on a date, she doesn't even know where to start. It's not hard to get a girl into bed with her, but she realizes that it is damn hard to date one.

"What's gotten you so…shaken," Russell asks from the door.

"I'm not shaken," Quinn says defiantly.

"Right, because pacing back and forth for nearly half an hour just screams 'I have everything under control,'" Russell says as he enters the study and sits on his armchair. "What troubles you my child? I'm assuming that it has something to with a certain Ms. Berry."

With a sigh Quinn drops into the desk seat, "I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be taking her out on a date, but I have no idea where to take her."

"I'm sure wherever you take her, she will love; it's not the place Quinn, it's the company."

'The company,' Quinn repeats to herself internally. "So you're saying that she won't care what we do as long as she's with me?" Quinn asks to clarify.

"That, my child, is exactly what I'm saying," Russell says with a proud smirk on his face.

Quinn thinks about it for a second, but then she bursts out, "I can't just take her anywhere. I have to take her somewhere perfect."

"Calm down, Quinn," Russell says as he gets up; resolved to the fact that getting through to Quinn is much too difficult. "How about you take her to a place that's special to her, or that's special to you." He kisses Quinn lightly on her forehead and leaves the room.

Quinn sits down in Russell's armchair and sinks into its comfort. She thinks for a while until it finally hits her; she knows exactly where to take Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Tell your parents that you're going to be spending the weekend with a friend and you'll be back early Sunday morning. Wear something casual…something that can withstand a little wind. Don't worry about packing an overnight bag. I've got it taken care of. See you at 8._

Rachel reads the text from Quinn and smiles because it's actually happening—she's going on a date with Quinn. But she's confused as to what her plans are; she's never had a date last more than two hours, let alone an entire weekend.

She was doing homework, but now all she can think about is the date…about Quinn. Lately, she's been trying to figure out reasons as to why she should stay with Finn, and honestly it's a very short list. Everything that Finn does feels wrong compared to what Quinn does. And after this weekend Rachel is sure that she will know what to do; who to choose.

**-break-**

It is currently 7:55pm and time could not be moving any slower. Rachel has been pacing in front of the front door for almost ten minutes. She's not sure if she's more anxious or nervous. Maybe she's just excited.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure she will be here soon. Calm down," says one of Rachel's dads.

She promptly ignores him because he doesn't understand the gravity of the situation, the importance of this date. Before she can reprimand him, the sound of three knocks on the front door silence her. For a moment, she is stunned; she has been waiting for this moment since the last time she saw Quinn, and now her mind's drawing a blank.

"Are you going to get that or shall I?" Rachel's dad asks teasingly, bringing her back to reality.

"I can answer it myself," she says, "Daddy, go upstairs please," she practically begs.

"Sorry honey, but I've got to meet the person who's got my daughter so worked up that isn't Finn," he adds with a disapproving look.

"I told you that I would explain it to you later," she says pleading for him to drop it. He nods and then they hear more knocks.

Rachel quickly opens the door, but not so quick that it seems that she was rushing, and greets Quinn with a big smile. "Hi Quinn," she says somewhat shyly.

"Hello Rachel, how are you?" Quinn asks suavely.

"I am fine, please come in. My father wants to meet you," she says motioning for Quinn to come inside.

Once inside, Quinn faces the tall black man and says, "Good evening sir, my name is Quinn Fabray," holding her hand out to shake.

"Leroy Berry, very nice to meet you," he says shaking her hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Berry," Quinn says.

"Oh please, call me Leroy," he says with a smile, "It's nice to finally put a face to the girl that my daughter talks so much about."

"Daddy," Rachel groans with a blush and Quinn chuckles lightly.

"Ok, ok I know when I am not wanted. So date tonight and spending the weekend at Tina's," he repeats to Rachel.

"Yes, that's the plan," Rachel says quickly.

"Ok, well I will see you Sunday," he says and kisses Rachel on the forehead, "Quinn, I'm sure I'll be seeing you more often."

"I hope so sir," Quinn says looking intently at Rachel, "have a nice night," she says to Leroy.

"I hope you two have fun too," he says and then leaves the two at the door.

Quinn turns to face Rachel, "So are you ready to go?"

"Considering I don't know where we are going, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," Rachel says. The two head out and after closing the door, Rachel notices that there is no car in the driveway.

"Um Quinn, did you run here?" she asks confused because they couldn't possibly be running to their destination, but then she sees it.

"Oh, my god. No…no…I can't," Rachel says, "that is not safe, that is death on wheels. I am not getting on that."

Quinn gets off of her motorcycle and walks to Rachel, "Rachel, look at me," Rachel complies, "I will not let anything happen to you. You're safe. I've been riding these things for decades; I think I'm past the point of being an expert. I promise that we will be okay."

Rachel looks a little weary, but she follows as Quinn leads her to the motorcycle. Quinn mounts the bike and Rachel hesitates. Quinn holds a helmet out for her and, after a moment, she takes it and situates herself behind Quinn.

She puts the helmet on, and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, "Don't you need one of these?"

"I can manage without it," Quinn says as she retracts the kickstand and revs the engine. Rachel clutches her tightly, and Quinn chuckles.

"It's not funny," Rachel says, "Couldn't you have taken a car?"

"Yea I could have," Quinn mulls over," but this is much better."

"Oh yea, how?"

"Because this way I get to feel you hold on to me," Quinn says and then eases the bike out of the neighborhood. Pretty soon she hits the highway, and Rachel feels like the Quinn is speeding excessively; possibly in the hundreds. Even though she is terrified, she must admit it makes her feel free and a little badass to be riding on the back of a motorcycle. This is something that she would've never pictured herself doing, but always wanted to try. She relaxes a little more and rests her head on Quinn's back and enjoys the ride.

When she feels the bike begin to slow, she looks around at what looks to be an airport.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asks as she takes the helmet off.

"We are getting on that," Quinn says as she points to a small plane. She takes Rachel's hands and leads her over to the plane. When they get closer to the plane, a woman steps off of it and looks at Quinn with a smile on her face. Quinn drops Rachel's hands and goes to hug the woman.

"Hi, Quinn," the woman says as they pull apart.

"Hello Nora, it's been quite a while since we've last seen each other," Quinn says looking at the brunette women with porcelain skin and blue eyes. "I would like for you to meet Rachel," she says pulling Rachel closer to them, "Rachel this is a very old friend of mine, Nora."

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl that's caused Quinn to go to such great lengths to impress," Nora says as she shakes Rachel's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rachel says politely trying not to get jealous at the thought of the long history the two people share.

"So Quinn, Rachel I will be escorting you to your destination tonight. But since I am not like Quinn, I will have one of my human companions return you here Sunday morning. So shall we," she says motioning for Quinn and Rachel to get on the plane.

**-break-**

"So you're staying at Tina's house," Quinn says after sitting in the chair across from Rachel.

Rachel looking somewhat guilty says, "I didn't have the heart to tell my dad that I was spending the weekend with you. He was already disappointed that I'm dating someone else while I'm still with Finn. Not to mention that I don't even know where we are going to be."

"Dating huh?" Quinn asks.

"What?"

"You said dating someone else as in an ongoing thing, as in more than one date type of dating."

Rachel blushes in realization, "Your point?" she says trying to sound casual.

"My point is that since, according to you, we are dating, I'm almost guaranteed a chance at a second date; maybe even a third."

"You want to take me out again?"

"I want to take you out as many times as you'll let me."

Rachel smiles and jokingly says, "How do I know that that isn't what you tell all the girls?"

Quinn leans forward in her chair, "Because I haven't dated other girls."

"But I thought-"

"Sex and dating are two very different things Rachel," Rachel looks down at the thought of Quinn being intimate with other girls. Quinn continues, "Usually sex is all I want from a person, but with you…I want everything."

Rachel leans forward in her chair, cups Quinn's face with both hands and kisses her softly. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. When we land, which will be in a little over an hour from now, we still have to drive a little bit."

"By motorcycle?" Rachel asks cautiously.

"Actually, a car," Quinn says as she gets up, "so how about we watch a movie for the rest of the trip." She then puts in _Love and Other Drugs_ and returns to her seat.

**-break-**

The plane lands and Quinn blindfolds Rachel and leads her into a car. The trip is short and soon Rachel feels herself being led into a building. She feels the lifting of an elevator; she hears the jingling of keys; and then the closing of a door. Quinn takes her hand again and leads her a few more steps. She removes the blindfold, but Rachel's eyes remain closed.

"Open your eyes, Rachel."

"I'm kind of scared to."

"You have nothing to fear. Open them." Q persuades gently.

Rachel opens her eyes and is amazed at the view she sees. There are buildings everywhere, varying in shape and size, all lighting up the night. She looks down at the array of streetlights and headlights from cars contributing to the bustling nightlife. She is mesmerized.

"Do you see that?" Quinn says pointing towards a billboard advertising _Wicked_ on Broadway. Rachel nods her head slightly, "I have two tickets third row, center stage, for tomorrow night at 7:00pm."

At hearing this Rachel quickly turns to face Quinn. "No, you didn't Quinn," she says in disbelief, "how could you...why would you?" she stutters out.

"I needed advice on what to do for our date and Russell told me that I could take you anywhere and you'd be happy," Quinn says. "But I was adamant that I wanted to do something more for you. So he advised me to take you somewhere that is special to you. I decided to bring you here—to New York for the weekend. And as far as cost goes, it was no problem at all. When you're around for as long as we've been, then you make a few friends and learn a few trades."

"But you didn't have to…I would've been happy just going to Breadstix and sitting through a movie of your choice." Rachel says.

"I know that this only a first date, of hopefully many more to come, but I wanted it to be something great, something that you would always remember," she says as she caresses Rachel's face. "I'll show you to your room for the weekend and give you some time to adjust. I know that this was a big surprise and is a lot to take in."

Quinn takes Rachel to the guest room and kisses her on the cheek before leaving her alone. Rachel sits on the queen-sized bed and contemplates her feelings, which are a jumbled mess but in a good way. She's never had someone do this much for her just because they wanted to. She looks around the room and in the dresser drawers where she finds clothes to wear. She finds clothes to sleep in, a few pairs of short shorts and tank tops, and she smirks to herself as if to say 'of course'. It's pretty late so she opts to change her clothes and then she leaves the room in search of Quinn. Walking through the loft, she sees that the design is very modern. It's completely different that Quinn's house back in Lima, but both fit Quinn very well. She finds Quinn in the kitchen and spots a couple containers of Chinese food on a countertop.

"Hey," Quinn says as she walks over to Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel responds softly, "You ordered food?"

"For you, I thought that you might be hungry." Quinn takes Rachel to the kitchen to inspect the food she bought her, "They are all vegan friendly, I made sure of it."

Rachel smiles, "I don't know what to say."

"About the food?"

"About this entire weekend," Rachel clarifies.

"Is it too much?" Quinn asks worriedly.

"It's extravagant…but I like it. I've never been the person who someone would do anything for, so it feels…nice, it's different, but nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn says, "we can do whatever you want tomorrow, but at 5:00pm, I have plans for us."

"And may I ask what these plans are?" Rachel says as she grabs a carton of vegetable lo mein and chopsticks. She situates herself on the love seat in the living room.

Quinn plops down beside her, "Dinner, theater, then a walk through central park, if you're up for it."

"I would very much like that," Rachel says as she smiles shyly, and begins to eat her food, even though she can't stop smiling. "You know this may be the single most romantic event of my life."

"Don't count me out just yet; there will be plenty of other romantic moments I promise." Quinn says with a smile.

"Are you…hungry," Rachel asks out of curiosity.

"A little, but I'll be fine," Quinn says.

"When will you eat?"

"Later."

"…Who will you eat?" Rachel asks ignoring that the double entendre. She finishes up her lo mein and scoots closer to Quinn.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

"…Will you kill them?" Rachel asks. Quinn eyes her to try to decipher her reaction. She wonders if Rachel is scared of her even though she said that she trusts her.

"It depends." Quinn answers honestly and vaguely.

"On what?"

"On if they are a willing donor or…if they try to hurt me."

"Hurt you how?"

"If I make myself out to be weak, and if someone attacks me…I kill them. But I haven't done that in months."

"Why not?"

"Because the body count was creating a bit of a problem for the vampire council."

"So tonight, you're going to find a donor."

"Perhaps; why are you so curious?" Quinn asks.

"Because," Rachel says as she moves closer to Quinn, "I wanted to know if it would even be necessary," she says as she nips on Quinn's bottom lip, "to offer myself." She plants a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. "I am very willing," she says with a sultry voice.

"It's nice of you to offer, but unfortunately I have to decline." Quinn says leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel pulls back from Quinn so that she can see her face, "I will not have you trying to kiss me after you've drank from someone else. So if you plan on kissing me, then I suggest you take my blood."

"That's not fair and you know it," Quinn counters.

Rachel huffs, "I just want to know what it feels like. I don't know what to think knowing that you go around biting all of these people, including Piper, but you won't bite me."

Quinn ponders what Rachel says for a moment and then it hits her, "Oh," she drawls out, "I know what this is. You're jealous."

Rachel looks away from Quinn and moves to the other side of the couch, "I am not," she says crossing her arms petulantly. Quinn follows Rachel to the other side, but the other girl avoids her gaze.

Quinn gets off the couch and stands on her knees on the floor in front of Rachel, "Come on Rach. It's ok to be jealous. It happens to me all the time," she says as she softly strokes Rachel's exposed legs. But Rachel still avoids looking at Quinn.

"I know that you want me to bite you, but it's not as glamorous as it looks. It's actually quite messy and it may hurt; how much depends on the person." Quinn says still trying to get Rachel to look at her, but to no avail.

Quinn slowly parts Rachel's knees and places her body in between them. She grabs Rachel's neck and she begins to trail kisses up her neck to her ear, "I can hear everything; every tiny change in your breathing; every time your heart beats; the sound of it pumping your blood. I want to take you Rachel, but not now. I want your permission, not your curiosity or jealousy. I want you to be certain, unequivocally so and right now you're not." Quinn is getting overwhelmed by their closeness and the signals her senses are picking up from Rachel; she's fighting herself to keep control. She pulls away from Rachel, "You have no idea what you do to me," she says then she slowly extricates herself from Rachel and goes to find her keys. "I have to go…I need to feed," she says trying not to sound too embarrassed.

Rachel follows Quinn to the door, "When will you be back?"

"Soon; I don't want to be away from you for too long," she says as she kisses Rachel. Though she is surprised, Rachel quickly reciprocates.

"I will never get tired of that," Rachel says as she looks up at Quinn.

"Me neither."

**-break-**

Rachel takes a shower. When she's done she sits on the balcony; she thinks about Quinn, wondering where she is and who she's with. Then she begins to wonder if she's seducing another girl or kissing another girl. After the inception of this idea, it doesn't take long until Rachel is pulsing with jealousy and anger. It's been almost thirty minutes and Quinn's not back yet.

It's not until about fifteen minutes later does she hear Quinn calling her name from the loft entrance. Rachel is lying on the bed in the guest room and doesn't make any move to get up. When Quinn finds Rachel she tries to sit close to her, but she moves away from her. Quinn can instantly sense that something is off with Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks but Rachel ignores her. "How can I fix it when I don't know what's wrong," Quinn says, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Who said I wanted you to fix anything with your suave moves and smooth pickup lines," Rachel says getting off of the bed and standing on the other side of the room.

Quinn gets up to follow Rachel, "Suave moves? Pickup lines? What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying. What the hell happened since I left? What did I do? Is it because I fed on someone else, I thought you understood."

"I do understand, but how did you get someone to let you feed on them Quinn." Quinn's face changes once it dawns on her, "Yea that's what I thought, just leave me alone," Rachel says as she opens the door.

"Look, it's not what you think Rachel, it's just-"

"Save it Quinn, I just want to be left alone right now."

Quinn reluctantly leaves and goes into the master bedroom. She beats herself up because she doesn't know what she was thinking. She doesn't know if Rachel still wants to go on a date with her or not. Quinn is stewing with anger, but she's using every ounce of will power not to crush something into a million pieces; after all, the loft is one of her favorite homes. She knows that leaving the loft would be best for her, but she can't bring herself to leave Rachel again. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She strips, gets in and just leans against the wall, hoping that the warm water beating down on her can sooth her frustration.

Eventually she steps out and wraps herself in a towel. She dries her hair and puts on her pajamas, flannel pant bottoms and a tank top. She leaves her bedroom and goes to the guest room where Rachel is staying. She leans against the door and she hears light sniffling from the other side; her guilt increases tenfold.

"Rachel can I please come in," Quinn begs.

"In a minute," Rachel says in a broken voice. Quinn hears shuffling on the other side of the door and footsteps. Rachel opens the door and leans against the frame.

Quinn looks at Rachel's red, puffy eyes and an apology immediately spills from her lips, "I am so sorry, Rachel. I wasn't thinking. But you have to understand, it's easier that way. If I act like I'm interested, people are more likely to donate willingly. I don't want them to be scared of me and I take what I need from them; I'm not that person anymore. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted this weekend to be perfect, but I've fucked it up already…If you want to cancel our date, I completely understand. I can have you back in Ohio tomorrow morning if that's what you want," Quinn pauses to gauge Rachel's reaction, but there is none. "I don't know what else to say, but I'll leave you alone now." She says and begrudgingly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Rachel wanted to say something to Quinn; she wanted to tell her to stay, but she just couldn't. She feels stupid for being so jealous, but she's also drowning in her insecurity. She waits for a while and then leaves the guest room. She walks down the hall to Quinn's room, but she is nowhere in sight. She walks through the house looking for the vampire; she finally sees her sitting in a chair on the balcony smoking.

She opens the sliding door, "Smoking is bad for you."

"Smoking is bad for humans, which I am not," Quinn says still smoking.

Rachel sits sideways on Quinn's lap, "No, I mean smoking is bad for you if you ever want to kiss me again."

Quinn puts the cigarette out instantly. She just stares at Rachel and lowers her head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't apologize anymore. It's my fault. I sat here and worked myself up into a frenzy, thinking that you were flirting and kissing someone else. And I got upset…You weren't kissing someone else were you?" Rachel asks just to be sure.

"Of course not. I would never do that to you."

"Good then I forgive you," she says as she leans in to kiss her, but before their lips touch she places a finger on Quinn's lips. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Um no I haven't," Quinn says wondering where Rachel is going with this.

"Well I suggest you brush them because I will not kiss you until I'm sure that I won't taste whoever it was that you've fed on." She says then gets up and leaves.

Quinn uses her speed to rush passed Rachel. She goes in the bathroom, quickly brushes her teeth, and runs back to Rachel, who is standing just outside the living room.

"That was fast," Rachel says chuckling as she wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I really wanted that kiss," Quinn says and leans forward. "Will you stay?"

"Yes, I will," Rachel says accepting the kiss.

**-break-**

"Quinn, wake up," Rachel says bouncing up and down on the bed that she and Quinn shared last night.

"What time is it," Quinn says without moving or opening her eyes.

"It is…7:30am."

"Try again in like five hours," Quinn says as she rolls over, pulling Rachel into her to cuddle.

"But you said that we could do whatever I wanted to do until 5:00pm."

"Let me clarify, we can do whatever you want to do after 12:00pm and before 5:00pm."

"Come on, please Quinn."

"No."

"Please Quinn, mornings aren't so bad."

"I'm more of a night person, now shh," she says placing a finger on Rachel's lips.

"Fine then," Rachel gets up with a huff.

"Come on; please don't be mad at me again. I don't like it when we fight."

"Well there would be no fight, if you would just keep your word," Rachel says as she leaves the room.

With a sigh, Quinn uses her speed to get out of bed and runs into the kitchen. She looks around in the fridge and sees that she doesn't have anything for Rachel to eat, except for the leftover Chinese. She rushes back to her room and just as soon as she enters she is dressed and goes to find Rachel in the guest room.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asks leaning against the doorframe, "I know a place where we can get you a nice, vegan breakfast."

Rachel looks at Quinn with a smile, "Thank you."

Quinn walks to Rachel and intertwines their fingers, "Anything for you…within reason," she adds and they both chuckle. "Let's go."

After getting breakfast, Rachel and Quinn walk hand in hand to the Empire State Building where they go up to the 102nd floor observation deck. Quinn walks to the edge and looks out across the city, then she notices that Rachel is not beside her. She looks back at Rachel who is standing a few feet away from the railing, holding herself.

"Are you scared," Quinn asks.

"No…just concerned."

Quinn turns around and leans back on the railing, "You are scared," she says matter-of-factly.

"No, I am not now will you please stop leaning on that."

"How can you be scared? You seemed fine when we were on the plane."

"That's because I was in something other than this coat, and if you notices I had the windows closed the entire ride."

Quinn nods, thinking how she could have missed that, "If you're afraid of heights, then why did you want to come here?"

"It's on my bucket list…along with riding on an airplane."

"Hmph, well to get the best view you kinda have to be over here."

"I can see that the city is very beautiful from where I am."

Quinn walks closer to Rachel, "Can I ask you something?" Rachel nods so she continues, "Were you ever scared of me? Or vampires in general? Be honest."

"Well yes, I don't know if there was a person who wasn't scared when vampires revealed themselves."

"Do you know why you were scared?"

"I guess because I had this image in my mind of what vampires were like in movies and popular culture and it scared me."

"In other words, you were scared because it was something that you weren't familiar with, except in fiction. So when their existence turned out to be real, it created a hole in everything you knew about them; you didn't know what to believe anymore."

"I guess you could say that, yea."

"But now you're not afraid, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Rachel says confidently.

"Why not?"

"Mostly because of you; because I know that vampires are in some ways like humans. They do bad things and they do good things, except vampirism has a few more quirks than humanity. And in the end, people just wanted to be treated in a way that reflects who they are, not what they are."

"Can I ask you another question," Quinn says.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of heights?" Rachel nods her head, "Are you sure about that?" Once Quinn says this, Rachel realizes she and Quinn are standing next to the railing. "Every fear can be overcome Rachel, you just need the right help."

Quinn motions for Rachel to look out across the railing, but she shakes her head no. "I don't want you to look because I want you to; I want you to look for you. I want you to know that you're safe with me, but also that even if I'm not here, that you're safe all by yourself; you are very brave Rachel, you need to see that."

Slowly Rachel turns her head to look out of the railing and as she does so she grasp Quinn's hand tightly. She stares at the buildings in complete awe.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Quinn asks.

"Very."

"Even more beautiful than it was from back there," Quinn asks pointing to where Rachel was standing.

Rachel chuckles, "Yes it is. Thank you for helping me."

"You shouldn't thank me. You should thank yourself for being brave," Quinn says as she steps closer and pecks Rachel lightly on the lips.

"Where do you want to go now?" Quinn asks.

"Well I know that you're still tired so we can head back to the loft and just relax until it's time for our date."

"Are you sure, we can keep looking around."

"I'm positive. Right now I really just want you to hold me."

"I can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She brushes the imaginary wrinkles off her blouse for the hundredth time, hoping to brush away some of her nerves. This never happens—being nervous for a date. Probably because the number of dates that she's been on in the last few centuries have been few and far in between; she doesn't like to make a habit of getting to know her donors. Quinn looks at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She's wearing a white blouse, black slacks, and a dark grey blazer. She runs her fingers through her hair to preserve its organized messy appearance and finally exits her room.

Quinn sits at a bar stool in the kitchen as she waits for Rachel to finish; she can hear her before she even sees her. Her ears immediately pick up the heartbeat that is no longer muffled by doors and walls; it's obvious that Rachel is nervous by its quick cadence. Quinn looks up to find Rachel standing in the living room wearing a short, black strapless dress with a red waist belt, her hair flowing down her shoulders.

In an instant Quinn is directly in front of Rachel, "Wow", she says, "I knew you would look absolutely beautiful Rachel Berry."

Rachel shies her gaze away from Quinn's, "Do you really think so?"

Quinn leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips and pulls away just enough for them to make eye contact, "You look good enough to eat." Rachel blushes at the double entendre. Quinn grabs Rachel's hands and leads her out of the loft and into the elevator. They arrive at the lobby of the building. Quinn holds the door open for Rachel and then ushers her into the car that is waiting for them.

"So, where to?" Rachel asks Quinn as she nestles into her side.

"You'll see," Quinn says as she gestures to the driver to take them to their destination.

"The last time someone said that to me, I was being taken to a video game convention."

Quinn chuckles, "Finn's quite the romantic isn't he?"

"He thought it'd be nice for me to get to know some of his interest," Rachel supplied.

"Yet, he never thought to get to know some of yours," Quinn counters.

"He knows…things," Rachel says in his defense.

"Oh, really? What kinds of things?" Quinn pauses to allow Rachel to answer, then continues, "Does he know the little things; like your favorite color, your favorite musical, your favorite Broadway actress? Does he know the big things, like how you yearn for something more…exciting or your deepest secrets?"

"You don't know the answers to any of those either," Rachel interjects.

"I know, but I fully intend on finding out," Quinn responds.

**-break-**

"Can I trust you," Quinn asks Rachel after the car has stopped. Rachel can't see outside passed the tinted windows.

"Yes," Rachel says somewhat wearily.

"Good, then close your eyes and take my hand." Rachel stares at Quinn for a moment before complying.

Though she really wants to peek, she won't betray Quinn's trust not even for something so minor. Soon Quinn stops leading her and positions herself behind her.

"Ok, open your eyes," Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear.

Rachel waits a beat, then opens her eyes; she gasps audibly. It appears that they are in some kind of tent, but not like camping trip tents. This tent was big enough to fit a grand dining room, but it only housed a table for two. The interior was elegantly decorated with candles and flowing ribbons. A white, lace cloth fitted the small round mahogany table. A vase of white roses rested in the center of the table, along with two wines glasses, a bottle of champagne, and two silver domes on one side, one large and the other smaller.

"H-how did you do this?" Rachel asks in complete shock.

"I have a lot of friends," Quinn replies, "Come on." Quinn interlaces her fingers with Rachel's and slowly pulls her toward the table. She pulls out a chair for Rachel to sit and walks around the table for her own seat.

"I can't believe you did this," Rachel gushes. "Everything is just so beautiful and radiant. This has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn says with a wide smile.

"Like it? I absolutely love it. I-I-I'm speechless," Rachel reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Quinn, "Thank you; you probably went through so much trouble-"

"Believe me Rachel, it was no trouble at all. Now I'm not sure how you feel about me picking your meal for you, but if you absolutely hate it, we can go get you something else. Dinner is under this dome," Quinn taps the larger one, "and there's a little surprise for you under this one," she finishes tapping the smaller one.

Rachel looks a little apprehensive before lifting the larger dome up, "Oh, my god," she exclaims looking down at a plate of vegetable stir-fry, "this looks delicious."

"It's supposed to be 100% vegan," Quinn says bashfully, "I'm not sure if you can tell if it is or not…I'm not even really sure what vegan is..."

Rachel chuckles, "I guess you really wouldn't have to know what it is would you." She takes her first bite and releases an audible moan from the deliciousness. Quinn swallows the lump in her throat caused by the sound. "So you're not eating?"

"Maybe later," Quinn replies and Rachel gives her a stern look, "Don't worry, I won't need a donor."

"Good."

"So tell me about you," Quinn says leaning forward on the table.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rachel questions as she continues to eat.

"Everything."

"In time," Rachel says with a genuine smile.

"Tell me about your parents."

"My dads are everything to me. They've always been there for me, supported me, encouraged me to follow my dreams. They helped make me into this driven person you see today…I've never seen people more in love than my dads. I want to have that someday."

"What about your mom? Have you ever met?"

"I met her for the first time since I was born last year. She coached a rival glee club and during regionals, she came up to me. She said that she wanted to know me and that she was sorry for not being there. And I rejected her."

"Why?"

"Well, she may be my biological mother, but she's not my parent and she had no right to act like she was."

"Just because she's not your parent doesn't mean that she can't love you, I mean who couldn't love you."

"That's very sweet of you to say," Rachel replies, "but I don't think I'm there yet…not with her."

"Ok, I understand. So tell me about Finn?"

Rachel laughs lightly, "I was wondering when you would ask about him. What do you want to know?"

"Why? Why are you with him?"

"Because, though he's sometimes embarrassed to be seen with me, he wanted me and at McKinley there aren't a lot of people there who want to date me…Don't get me wrong, I did, I do like him…I just…"

"Don't know if you love him?"

Rachel nods her head, "Well, I'll tell you this: Finn is definitely not the only person at McKinley who wants you…you do have a choice," Quinn says.

"I know…I know that now," Rachel responds.

"Good, now I think it's time for you to look under dome number two," Quinn suggests.

Rachel pushes her finished plate of food aside, gives one last look to Quinn and lifts the lid. Inside is an envelope. She opens the envelope and finds a ticket to watch _Wicked_ on Broadway in the fall.

"Oh my god," Rachel exclaims, "How did you know?"

"Leroy told me. I thought it would be something nice for us to look forward to."

"But there's only one ticket."

"You only have one ticket. Who's to say that some dashing woman won't show up to accompany you to your balcony seat."

Rachel hops off of her chair and into Quinn's lap and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. She kisses her softly and buries her head in her neck; Quinn holds on to her tightly.

"Thank you, this whole day has just been perfect."

"I'm glad I could make it memorable," Quinn says placing a light peck on Rachel's neck, "Come on, take a walk with me."

**-break-**

"So tell me about you," Rachel says to Quinn as she burrows deeper into Quinn's side.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know…about where you were born, about your life, your human life, about your parents…"

Quinn clears her throat, "Um, well I was born in a small New England town in 1778 or 1779, I can't remember which. I was the youngest of two; I had an older sister, Francine. My parents were very religious, well at least my dad was and he was pretty tyrannical about it.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"They died…I wasn't there for Francine, but I was there for my mom…I wasn't supposed to see her, Russell forbid it. But something in me was breaking, dying and I didn't know what it was until I dreamed of my mother. I found her, I stayed at her bedside, and…I watched her die."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have-"

Quinn stops walking and faces Rachel, "No, it's fine, I wanted to tell you. It's a part of my life. Before she died, she told me how happy she was to see me, how I looked like I haven't aged a bit, how much she missed me…I offered to turn her, so that we could live together, but she said that she was ready to die if it meant that I was there to welcome her to heaven…After she died, I self-destructed. I tried to take my own life, but it never worked. I ran from Russell, I hated him; I blamed him for my mother's death, for taking me away from her. It wasn't until years later that he found me, straightened me up and we've been together ever since."

"Did you ever forgive him?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know; I used to feel like I was in a perpetual state of anger, but now I'm not sure what state I'm in. But I do know that I'm not angry anymore."

"Really, why is that?"

"I don't know…I have a theory."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on," Quinn grabs onto Rachel's hand and they continue walking.

"You talk so highly of your mother, what about your father?"

"What about him?" Quinn speaks with a hint of anger, "he was abusive and a cheat, he was never any good. He wasn't good enough for me or Francine and he definitely wasn't good enough for my mother."

"Well, what happened to him?" Rachel asks.

Immediately upon hearing the question, Quinn's demeanor changes; her body goes rigid and her hold on Rachel's hand loosens.

"Quinn…do you know what happened to him? Is it bad? I mean I know he probably wasn't the best father, but he was still your father. It's hard to lose a parent."

Quinn drops Rachel's hand completely and starts to pace around the deserted New York sidewalk.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Quinn stops and stares at Rachel with longing eyes. "I don't know how to say…there is no right way to say this and once I say it I can't take it back."

"Wh-what are you talking about Quinn?"

"I…I killed him," Quinn says. She looks at Rachel to gauge a reaction. She sees only confusion.

"I-I don't understand."

Quinn walks until she's standing directly in front of Rachel. "He was supposed to be there for her, but he wasn't. The night she died, he was just gone; she would have been alone had I not shown up. After she died, I was sad and hurt and angry. I picked up his scent and I found him. And when I found him, he was in some other woman's bed…I've never been that angry before, I've never felt like more of a monster than in those moments."

"Quinn, you didn't…"

Quinn hangs her head in shame, "I told the woman to leave. I yelled at him, I told him how much of a deadbeat he was, how much my mom needed him to be there for her, but he couldn't even manage that. I saw red…It was like I was watching myself hurt him, I watched myself bleed him dry."

Rachel caresses Quinn's cheek, "No, don't do that," Quinn says. "Don't make me feel better, don't make me feel like I'm not what I am, a monster…a killer. I didn't want to tell you this, but I want you to know everything. I don't want you to be afraid of me, but I want you to know the reasons why you should be. Do you understand? Am I making sense right now Rachel?"

Rachel pulls Quinn into her and Quinn instinctively wraps her arms around the tiny waist and buries her face into Rachel's neck; Rachel runs her fingers soothingly through her hair. "It's ok Quinn. I understand what you're trying to do. But I want you to know that I'm not afraid of you."

Quinn pulls away and looks Rachel in the eyes, "You should be…"

"But I'm not. I know that you won't hurt me. I don't know how I know, I just do. Whenever I look at you I just feel safe…the safest I've ever felt in my life."

They stand there, eyes locked on each other.

The next thing Rachel knows is that her legs are wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist and she is being laid down on the living room couch in Quinn's loft. She doesn't remember how they got back so quickly and she doesn't really care as long as Quinn keeps kissing her so fiercely. Quinn hikes Rachel's leg up higher on her hip and rolls her hips in to Rachel's core. Rachel pulls her lips away and releases a small whimper; she strips Quinn of her blazer, unbuttons her blouse, and then pulls it over her head. She pushes Quinn back against the couch and straddles her. Quinn grasps Rachel's waist firmly, but Rachel removes her hands and intertwines their fingers behind Quinn's head. She slows down their kissing and releases Quinn's hands to wrap around her neck instead. Quinn tries to pull Rachel impossibly closer to her; she begins to slide the zipper down the back of Rachel's dress. Rachel stops her.

She stares into her glowing eyes as she tries to slow down her racing heart, "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Quinn's eyes never leave hers, "I'm thinking that I'm a little scared," she says with a nervous chuckle.

Rachel kisses her forehead, "Why are you scared?"

"…because I know that I could love you."


End file.
